Final Fantasy VII : Jenova Returns
by Ashiri-chan
Summary: After three years of peace, Cloud is suddenly affected by disturbing dreams of Aeris and Jenova. The appearance of an old enemy follows. What can this mean for the members of AVALANCHE? And who can they truly trust? *OMG, it's a miracle! Chap 32 up!*
1. From the Thoughts of a Damned Man Intro ...

"From the Thoughts of a Damned Man"  
  
Why do people kill?  
  
Of all people,  
  
Shouldn't I know?  
  
Not even we know  
  
Wealth?  
  
Power?  
  
Personal Gain?  
  
Or is it something deeper,  
  
Something unseen.  
  
The image still haunts me...  
  
It haunts us all  
  
And the sensations;  
  
Her gasp, her pain,  
  
The burning in my heart.  
  
Her life slips through my fingers,  
  
The life I spill upon the ground.  
  
My sword, stained crimson,  
  
Gleams with unholy light.  
  
I hear a faint whisper  
  
And a smile appears on my lips,  
  
A smile not my own,  
  
As she falls silently to the ground.  
  
The end of her pain becomes the beginning of mine.  
  
We know your pain  
  
I have won, but I have lost.  
  
And the boy,  
  
The young man that I was told to hate,  
  
Holds her tight  
  
And cries at my feet.  
  
My heart cries too:  
  
Tears of blood that burn my veins  
  
And cloud my eyes.  
  
And a pain that won't leave,  
  
That I will never forget.  
  
Next time, when I find her again,  
  
I will be her hero  
  
You need to save the world  
  
And there will be no more tears. 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, and although I would love to own Sephiroth, I don't own him either. sigh  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please review: constructive criticism is always welcome. Asterisks (*) usually signify a change in the focus of characters, and thoughts are surrounded by these ( ~ )unless otherwise noted. And yes, I know the title is horrible, I can't think of a good one, so if anyone has any ideas as they read, post it in a review and I will be happy to look at it. Thanks!  
  
Prologue  
  
Jenova's mind screamed in pain. Waves of endless torture burned through her veins as her life slowly left her torn body. Her tentacles reached forward, pulling her heavy weight through the snow, leaving a carpet of red behind her.  
  
Her pain was not only physical. She'd just lost the battle she had waited and planned so long for. She had been beaten by that blond nobody, a failure, and now she was alone, crawling across the frozen ground, waiting for death to take her.  
  
Thousands of years she had lived, all for this. A flash of pain drove through her again, and this time she screamed aloud; an inhuman scream that shattered the silence and pierced the air. As the scream ended, her body heaved forward, approaching what looked like a city. Jenova glanced up with weary eyes at the crumbling buildings in the distance. With great effort she continued, fighting death with her every movement.  
  
Her task grew more arduous as the snow disappeared and grass replaced it. She was nearing the fabled city, refusing to give in to her fate. As the sky lightened and rays shone through the trees about her, Jenova reached the city. She dragged herself along the cobblestone path toward a nearby house.  
  
Underneath the canopy of the oaks and evergreens, a giant seashell stood beside a calm and crystal blue lake. The water sparkled, inviting her, and Jenova slipped her body into the cool and comforting liquid. Feeling at ease, she began to sink, the water covering her as she traveled towards the bottom.  
  
Jenova opened her eyes beneath the surface of the pond and found that she could see perfectly. The water seemed to quell her fury, and she prepared to die.  
  
Just before the calm could overtake her, Jenova suddenly snapped back into full-consciousness. Startled, the pain returned. Something had caught her eye. A figure was floating in the water not far away.  
  
Biting back the pain that streaked through her body, Jenova tried to swim closer to the body. As she got closer, she almost gasped in surprise. The young woman's body was perfectly preserved, kept in this condition within the magical waters of the pond. Her skin was slightly pale, her face whitened with death. She hovered mere inches from the sandy bottom, her pink dress flowing out with the motion of the water. She looked peaceful, as if in deep sleep and in the middle of a comforting dream.  
  
Jenova could feel the aura emanating from the woman's body. Even in death, her power still lived. Jenova knew this power very well. She drew nearer, her thoughts coming into focus. Slowly, a plan formed in her mind and Jenova smiled through her pain. Jenova knew this woman. In fact, she knew her very well.  
  
She had caused her very death.  
  
Jenova almost laughed with joy. Not wasting a second, Jenova grasped the woman's body in her tentacles and drew her close. Acting quickly, Jenova pierced the woman's pale skin with tiny barbs on the end of her tentacles, sending her cells flowing into the dead body of the woman. When she felt like she was in control, Jenova reached out, and began to draw the healing powers she felt from the woman. Soothing warmth began to enfold her, slowly healing her wounds. The gold aura spread about them, bathing them in healing light. Jenova smiled as the bleeding stopped and her deep wounds began to close. Her heart began to beat faster and she could feel her strength returning. It was almost complete.  
  
Just then, Jenova heard a scream. It was far off and soft, but it rang between her ears as the light increased and the woman in her arms moved slightly. Then, she sensed the heart beat within the woman that Jenova clutched to her body. Jenova laughed and with newfound strength, Jenova swam to the surface of the water, dragging the young girl with her. Her pulled herself onto solid ground, gasping for air. Then she turned and laid the woman against the soft earth beside her. The girl was breathing weakly now and Jenova smiled again. Fate had never been good to her and her people, but she had somehow survived. She vowed to get revenge someday, but now all she needed was rest. When she awoke she would have a plan and the tool to execute it.  
  
And this time she wouldn't lose. 


	3. Chapter 1: Cloud Strife's Dreams and Ti...

Disclaimer: Don't own it so don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note - Sorry if you are confused about the poem.....It just sort of sets up the story. I bet you can guess who the `speaker' is. Hehe. Reviews!  
  
Chapter 1 - Cloud Strife's Dreams and Tifa Lockheart's Love  
  
The rain beat like drums upon his head, plastering his blond hair to his face. He blinked through the raindrops as he ran, his heart pounding in his chest. Terror seized him and he ran faster into the woods. He remembered these woods. The sleeping forest. He'd passed through here just before -  
  
"No!" he screamed, his legs pumping. A flash of pink suddenly stopped him dead in his tracks. A familiar figure stood before him.  
  
"Cloud," the woman whispered delicately, stepping towards him.  
  
"Aeris..." he started, unable to find words; the words he'd never been able to say.  
  
A smile crossed Aeris' lips as she moved still closer. She silently reached for him with an outstretched arm and took his hand in hers. Before Cloud could say a word, she had pulled Cloud to her violently with incredible strength, pressing herself against him and claiming his mouth with her lips.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened in surprise and he broke free from her grasp, stumbling backwards. With a look of disbelief, he looked up at his old friend.  
  
Aeris laughed. Her voice was somehow unfamiliar and unwelcoming and Cloud watched her with a suspicious gaze. She tilted her head to one side. "What's wrong Cloud? Don't you miss me?"  
  
Forgetting his suspicions, Cloud nodded frantically. "Of course! I'm so sorry! I tried to help you -"  
  
"I'm here," she cut in, walking towards him again.  
  
"No!" Cloud shouted, stepping away from her like a cowering puppy. "You're dead! I watched you die!"  
  
Aeris laughed again. "Come back to me," she sang in her musical voice, clear as a silver bell. She watched him, sensing his nervousness, and giggled softly. Cloud watched her, ignoring the rain that soaked him but didn't seem to touch her. "What's wrong, Cloud?" she repeated, this time with an edge to her voice. "Didn't you use to love me?"  
  
She was toying with him, and he knew it. This wasn't like Aeris at all. Cloud turned and sprinted back the way he came. The rain fell harder and he pumped his legs furiously. Just then he noticed that he hadn't moved and inch. A heavy, yet feminine, hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around. He found himself face to face with Jenova, the Jenova he'd seen in the reactor in Nibelheim with Sephiroth so long ago: that blue face, that cold stare.  
  
Jenova laughed. "Miss me?"  
  
All Cloud could do was scream.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cloud cried out in his sleep before he suddenly sat upright in bed. He was breathing hard, a cold sweat still beading on his forehead and glistening on his muscles. The sheets rustled as a comforting had fell on his back.  
  
"Cloud?" he heard his love whisper. "Are you okay?"  
  
Cloud leaned back and turned on his side. He forced himself to smile. "Yes, Tifa. I'm fine. Just a bad dream."  
  
Tifa gazed into his eyes. "About what?" she asked with genuine concern.  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Nothing important. It's really silly."  
  
Tifa smiled, reaching forward with her left hand and sliding her finger across the side of his face, gently brushing his blond spiky hair out of his eyes. Cloud caught a glimpse of that sparkling diamond on her finger and grinned.  
  
He'd proposed a month ago. Nearly three years had passed since they'd helped destroy Meteor and Cloud and Tifa had returned to Kalm together. Unable to be apart from her, Cloud had finally proposed. Cloud chuckled as he remembered how nervous he had been. Tifa had accepted, as Cloud had hoped, and they were to be married in four months.  
  
Cloud gazed into Tifa's deep brown eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you," he whispered gently to her, tucking a section of her hair behind her ear.  
  
Tifa smiled as Cloud lay back down and began drifting back to sleep. "I love you too."  
  
Tifa watched him as he fell deeper into sleep, but a deep worry refused to let her relax. Since a few weeks ago, these dreams had become more frequent, and Cloud had woken up in the night. Tifa had woken too, every time, although Cloud didn't know. He'd tired to hide it, but Tifa knew better.  
  
Cloud often talked in his sleep, and Tifa had a pretty good idea what Cloud's nightmares were about. They were about Aeris.  
  
Tifa continued to watch Cloud with tearful eyes. She knew that Cloud loved her, but more and more often she awoke to hear his voice calling out Aeris' name. It was as if her death had scarred him, and he couldn't get over her. Tifa closed her eyes, allowing the salty tears to slide down her cheeks. ~ Did he love her? ~ She thought sadly to herself. ~And if he did, will her memory keep him from loving me?~  
  
Just then, as if to answer her thoughts, she felt his hand slip into hers and tighten in a comforting hold. Tifa lay perfectly still, staring at his face. Then, sure he was still asleep, Tifa held his hand tight and slowly drifted back into slumber.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Good morning sunshine!"  
  
Tifa moaned softly, her eyes slowly opening. Bright light invaded, and she squinted. Cloud stood beside the bed, awake and dressed, a smile lighting up his face.  
  
"Morning Cloud," Tifa said with a tired grin.  
  
"I felt bad about waking you last night, so I thought I'd surprise you."  
  
Tifa raised a brow. "Oh really?" she teased.  
  
Cloud nodded before bending down to pick something up off of the floor. Tifa sat up and Cloud picked up a silver tray and played it in her lap.  
  
Tifa laughed. "Chocolate-chip pancakes!"  
  
Cloud nodded. "Your favorite." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly before sitting next to her.  
  
Tifa chuckled, picking up a fork. "You're so good to me," she said, cutting the pancake and stabbing it with her fork.  
  
Cloud shrugged. "I try." 


	4. Chapter 2: Vincent Valentine's Encounte...

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if this is starting out slow...gotta introduce characters, it has been three years after all. Things start to pick up kind of soon, so stay with me. Also, most of you will know what is coming after you read this next chapter and there is a reason for everything and it will be explained. So I don't want anyone saying stuff like "You cant bring people back from the dead without a good reason," cuz there is one...well, decent at least. Well, on with the story! Reviews please! Otherwise, I don't even know if anyone is reading this.  
  
Chapter Two - Vincent Valentine's Encounter  
  
The first sensation he felt in his new life was coldness; a deep cold spreading beneath his body and chilling his bones. The hate that had filled his heart was still there, but its direction had changed. He was free again - finally.  
  
Somehow he was also alive.  
  
Memories came flooding back to him:  
  
A boy with spiky blond hair.  
  
A woman with fists of steel.  
  
A man with a gun for an arm.  
  
A spear-wielding astronaut.  
  
A girl, well taught in the ninja craft.  
  
A winged beast, who walked around as a man.  
  
A red panther with a flaming tail.  
  
A stuffed toy controlled by a mechanical cat.  
  
Oh, how he had despised them. He remembered the hate he'd felt. Its strength, its potency, but also its falseness, as if it had been manifested by someone other than himself.  
  
And the Cetra.  
  
A stab of pain pierced his heart. None of the other lives he'd taken by force had hurt quite so much. Even as she'd died, she hadn't fought back. It was like she knew everything; like she had known him inside and out, without him having to say a word.  
  
And yet, he had been forgiven. Purged of his cursed cells, he'd been revived from the lifestream by Their own will: the Ancient Cetra, from centuries past had sent him. They had told him many things.  
  
He only remembered one.  
  
"You need to save the world."  
  
And so he slowly became aware of his surroundings, and he found himself laying on the frozen ground, his naked body covered in a thin layer of frost and the energy that had brought him back to life. His eyes fluttered open, revealing the bright green mark of his past, the Mako enhancing his strength.  
  
No, not Mako...Lifestream.  
  
As he began to stand, the magic swirled around him, and clothes formed around his body; black slacks, black cape, black trench coat left unbuttoned, revealing his finely toned chest. He reached down, finding the hilt of his long sword that he somehow knew would be there. As the magic disappeared, and he was left alone, he turned east and headed toward a nearby town - a town he knew far too well.  
  
He headed for Nibelheim.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Vincent brushed his long black hair out of his ruby eyes before raising his hand to suppress a cough. Dust flew and the air grew cloudy. Grabbing several books, he walked back into the dimly lit study and sat in the musty chair behind the desk to continue his reading.  
  
After the destruction of Meteor, Vincent had only one thing on his mind - Lucrecia. His search for her had led him here, to the basement of the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim - Cloud and Tifa's hometown. The basement had once been Professor Gast's personal laboratory, but was seized by Hojo, the evil scientist who had created his son, Sephiroth, and all his horrific clones, before injecting himself with Jenova's accursed cells. Hojo's body had mutated quickly, making him extremely powerful, and Cloud, Tifa and Vincent had been forced to end his life when he attacked them.  
  
But Hojo had also hurt others, including Vincent, and his lost love, Lucrecia. Lucrecia had participated in Hojo's experiments, and had given birth to Sephiroth. Vincent tried to stop her, but had failed; Hojo shot him. While Vincent was unconscious and near death, Hojo had experimented on him as well. As far as Vincent was concerned, Hojo had turned him into a monster, held inside the body of a misshapen man. Vincent's eyes continuously glowed red like molten fire and his left hand was a mechanical claw. He dared not show his face to anyone ever again, and always kept black material wrapped around his nose and mouth.  
  
Vincent leafed through the pages of one of the new books, but found nothing. Most of the files had to do with the Jenova Project, but names were never used. Instead, everything was referred to as numbered specimens.  
  
Vincent scanned the pages, searching for information of Lucrecia's whereabouts, but the book left him empty-handed. He'd run into her once, behind the waterfall in the center of the New Continent, but none of these books even pointed there. Vincent had rechecked that area months ago, and there wasn't even a trace that she had even been there.  
  
Vincent slammed the book closed, sending another cloud of dust into the air. Tired and frustrated, Vincent decided it was time to retire to bed and left the mansion, heading towards the Inn.  
  
Nibelheim Inn was located near the entrance of the small town, and as Vincent walked silently down the paved road, it seemed that everyone else was already indoors and asleep. All the lights inside the homes were off, and Vincent could barely see through the darkness of the night.  
  
However, it seemed someone else was wandering the streets that night. Vincent noticed a figure also nearing the inn. Although it was dark, the figure had to pause to open the door and Vincent got a good look at his back before he got inside.  
  
And it made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
The black cape so similar to his own.  
  
The sword sheath.  
  
The long silver hair.  
  
"Oh my god," Vincent whispered, as it slowly began to rain. "Could it be?"  
  
Vincent didn't want to believe it, but his eyes had never fooled him before.  
  
~That was Sephiroth...~ 


	5. Chapter 3: Cid Highwinds' Problem and B...

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all of its wonderful characters, especially Sephiroth, are not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on chapters. I do have a life besides typing a story I began writing over a year ago. Sad, I know. Got back from a cheer competition and I'm feeling very tired and very sick...and yet I'm still typing so be happy! :o) Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter Three - Cid Highwind's Problem and Barret Wallace's Position  
  
Cid Highwind puffed nervously on the cigarette that dangled on his lips. Butterflies ran rampant deep in his gut as he forced himself to take deep breaths.  
  
"Come on Cid," he said softly to himself. "You can do it."  
  
Cid dug his hand deep into his pant's pocket and pulled out a small box. He flipped open the velvet top and gazed at the ring inside.  
  
It was his and Shera's engagement right. Well, it would be, if Cid ever got the courage to ask her.  
  
After nearly losing her twice, Cid finally came to realize how much Shera meant to him. He never told a soul how he felt, but he couldn't imagine life without her.  
  
Now if only he could find the words to tell her.  
  
After all that he'd been through, (the battles, the fighting) he couldn't find the strength to tell Shera how he felt. Silently, Cid cursed his weakness, shoved the ring back into his pocket, and left the house  
  
There was one other thing Cid couldn't live without: flying. Work had already begun on the second airship that he was to be Captain of. Unable to come up with a good name for it, he'd reluctantly began to call the airship in progress the Highwind II.  
  
Although similar to the original, the Highwind II was much sleeker, and, when finished, it would cut through the sky like a warm knife through butter. Cid and his men were almost finished, just adding the finishing touches. It's shining sides were painted in hues of deep and pastel greens, complimenting the bright blue sky. Cid smiled up at his ship, his eagerness to fly again strong. Almost two years of hard work, but it would soon be finished, and he could take to the skies again, soaring above everything.  
  
If only everything else were so easy.  
  
"Cid..."  
  
Cid spun around at the sound of his name, his heard picking up tempo with incredible speed. His eyes locked with hers and he swallowed hard, shoving his hand into his pocket and fingering the small velvet box, searching for words.  
  
"What Shera...?" was all he could come up with.  
  
Shera sighed, looking a little disappointed. Cid cursed himself silently again. "There's a phone call for you inside..." she said softly, her eyes falling to the ground.  
  
Cid nodded. "Thank you." He walked swiftly past her, his heart thumping in his throat, and walked back inside.  
  
Once inside, Cid hurried to the kitchen and picked the phone up off the table.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Cid?"  
  
"Yeah, this is him."  
  
"Oh hi! This is Tifa!"  
  
Cid smiled. "Hey there! It's been awhile."  
  
"I know!" Tifa paused. "So, how are things?"  
  
Cid sighed. "All right, I guess. Highwind II will be finished soon, and she's a beauty."  
  
Tifa chuckled. "That's great and all, Cid, but that's not what I'm talking about, and I'm pretty sure that's not all you're thinking about either."  
  
Unfortunately, she was right. "Yeah, I know. I'm working on it..."  
  
Tifa laughed. "Well, anyways, I called because I have some good news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Cloud and I are getting married!"  
  
"Congrats! I'd sound more excited, but I'm not really surprised," Cid said honestly. "But I will say it's about time."  
  
Tifa chuckled. "Yeah, the wedding is May 7^th. We're letting everyone know now `cuz we want you all to come."  
  
"I'll mark it on the calendar. Shera and I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Tifa laughed again. "If she doesn't have a ring on her finger by then, then you're as hopeless as Cloud."  
  
Cid's mouth dropped. "How'd you...?"  
  
"Let's just say Shera and I are good friends," she said innocently. "Don't leave her hanging."  
  
Cid sighed. "I have to go. The guys are waiting for me."  
  
"Yeah, I should go too. I still have to call Barret, Reeve, Yuffie, and Vincent." Tifa paused. "Just think about what I said."  
  
"All right Tifa, thanks," Cid said. "Keep in touch."  
  
"Bye Cid."  
  
"Bye Tifa."  
  
Cid slowly hung up the phone and sighed. "So she knows...," he said softly to himself. He shook his head sadly, pulled out another cigarette and his lighter, and went back to work.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mayor Wallace," came a voice from the intercom. "There is a call for you on line 2."  
Barret looked up from the pile of papers that cluttered his desk and sighed. He reached he left hand forward, pushing a small red button.  
  
"Thank you, Sue."  
  
"You're welcome, sir."  
  
Barret reached for the cream-colored telephone, pressed the button for line two, and put the receiver to his ear.  
  
"This is Mayor Barret Wallace."  
  
"Hi Barret!"  
  
Barret smiled. It had been too long since he'd heard that voice.  
  
"Hey Tifa. How's Cloud treatin' ya?"  
  
Tifa chuckled. "He's still got a few of his quirky habits," she said.  
  
"Glad to hear he's the same old Cloud," Barret replied. "So when's the wedding?"  
  
"May 7^th."  
  
Barret nodded, shuffling through the clutter on his desk, finding his calendar among the papers. "I'll mark it down right now," he said, retrieving a pen.  
  
"Great!" Tifa exclaimed, her voice bright with excitement. "How are things in North Corel?"  
  
After the destruction of Meteor, Barret had retrieved Marlene from Aeris' mother, Elmyra, and had gone home to North Corel with her. Expecting another cold welcome, Barret was surprised to fall into the loving arms of his old home town, where he'd once lived with he now dead wife. The villagers had embraced him, welcoming him back, and making him a hero. They talked about how he and his friends had saved the twice: once from the runaway train carrying the Huge Materia, and once from Meteor. His heart swollen with their words of praise, Barret began the reconstruction of North Corel with his own two hands.  
  
And now he was the Mayor of New North Corel; a thriving town of families that continued to prosper. Barret Wallace was once again happy, and his pride and joy, his daughter, Marlene, was not 11 years old. She and Barret live peacefully in the Mayor's mansion.  
  
In fact, everyone seemed to be settling down.  
  
"Oh rather boring, actually," Barret said to Tifa with a hearty laugh.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. No giant dragons to fight I suppose," Tifa said, laughing as well. "I have a ton of calls to make, and I'm sure you have work to do, so I'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
"Definitely," Barret said. "Marlene misses you."  
  
"Give her a kiss for me," Tifa said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Barret yawned and looked back at his desk, slowly hanging up the phone. He sighed before going back to work, looking forward to going out to dinner with Marlene after she came home from school.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry so boring. Still bringing characters into the story. Two more chapters of this crap before things start to get interesting. Annoying, yes. Necessary, also yes. Sorry. Reviews! 


	6. Chapter 4: Yuffie Kisaragi's Training a...

Disclaimer: No sue me! I no own it!  
  
Author's Note: I'm gonna try to get these crap filled chapters out today while I'm home sick form school. After character introduction is over, the story is a lot more fun to type! Well, can you guess which character's are next?! Yes, you can, because they are in the title of the chapter you clicked on! Hooray! Yes, I am done rambling now. Gomen nasai. Don't hurt me. Please review! It makes all the typing worth it!  
  
Chapter 4 - Yuffie Kisaragi's Training and Reeve's News  
  
The Conformer sliced clean through the air, and Godo Kisaragi barely had time to duck before it hit him in the head. Yuffie jumped and caught it smoothly as she evaded a swift kick from her father towards her chest. She flipped over him with incredible speed and agility and stood ready, sweat beading on her forehead.  
  
Godo nodded before standing straight and smiling at his daughter. "You're getting better," he said simply.  
  
Yuffie dropped her guard, assuming the fight was over. The Conformer dropped to her side. She bowed to him in the old fashion, and soon found herself flying through the air, landing on her right shoulder. Her father walked over to her, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Yuffie moaned.  
  
"But you still have a lot to learn."  
  
Yuffie scowled. "That wasn't fair!" Yuffie, now 19, stood tall beside her father. "You tricked me!"  
  
Her father laughed. "Never take your eyes off your enemy, or you will pay the price," he said. "But I wasn't lying when I said you had improved."  
  
Yuffie smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Thanks Dad," Yuffie said. Since she had returned to Wutai after she'd helped destroy Meteor, her relationship with her father had never been better. She had brought everyone's materia home with her as a trophy. And since Mako was no longer manufactured from the lifestream, materia was rare and sparse. The small colored orbs were Yuffie's treasures, and she held them dear. After her return, Yuffie resumed training at the Dojo, with her father as her teacher.  
  
Yuffie flicked a strand of her short black hair out of her eyes and strapped her Conformer on her back, the way she normally carried her priceless weapon. She had changed greatly in the past three years, her short girlie figure grew tall and womanly, and her body was toned and strong.  
  
Inside, she was the same old Yuffie.  
  
"Yuffie!" she heard her father shout from the next room. "Telephone!"  
  
Yuffie sprinted to her room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Yuffie. This is Reeve."  
  
Yuffie chuckled. "The man behind the stuffed mask!" she exclaimed. "Long time since I've heard from you!"  
  
Reeve laughed. "Hey, a weak man like myself has to find some way to fight without getting killed within five seconds!" he shouted, recalling on the days when he was better known as Cait Sith, the stuffed fortune-telling cat riding on the shoulders of a fat, stuffed Moogle.  
  
"Well, why don't you get your scrawny ass to the gym and get some muscle onto those bones and learn some skills, oh Mr. Rough-and-Tough President!"  
  
"Oh God, Yuffie!" he retorted. "Don't call me that! You make me sound important!"  
  
With every executive of ShinRa, Inc. besides himself wither dead or MIA, Reeve had been required to step in as the new President of ShinRa. With Midgar destroyed and the new NeoMidgar that President ShinRa and his son Rufus had planned already prepared, the new, Mako-free NeoMidgar was already being built, and Reeve oversaw the whole thing. The city was being built on the New Continent; southeast of Nibelheim in the plains not too far from Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"Well, you are important!" Yuffie said, tormenting her old friend. "You're the fucking President of ShinRa!"  
  
Reeve winced. "Geez, you've got a mouth to rival Barret and Cid. But at least people can say the companies name without it being followed by a long string of insults and swears, like yours."  
  
Yuffie laughed. "Yeah, as far as I've heard, you're doing a good job."  
  
"So glad you have so much confidence in me. Well, Yuffie, I might as well tell you the reason I called. Tifa's been dialing numbers like crazy, but when she called me, I told her I'd call you for her. Cloud and Tifa are getting married."  
  
"About damn time!"  
  
Reeve laughed. "No kidding! Anyway, the wedding is May 7^th, and she wanted to let everyone know ahead of time."  
  
"Yeah, no sweat. I'll write it down."  
  
"Great. Well, duty calls so I gotta run!"  
  
"All right," Yuffie replied. "Thanks for the info!"  
  
"Not a problem," Reeve said. "Later girl."  
  
Yuffie hung up the phone grinning, a sparkle of laugher in her eyes. She laughed softly to herself and shook her head.  
  
"Good thing he finally proposed," she said to herself. "If he didn't do it soon, I was going to have to do it for him."  
  
Author's Note: One character left, good old Red XIII, and then on with the plot. FINALLY! I'm as anxious as I hope you are. Don't forget to review. 


	7. Chapter 5: Red XIII's Memories

Disclaimer: I can't believe I must write this stupid thing every post, but I don't own it.  
  
Author's Note: One more...then back to story. Thank goodness. Excited? I am! Hehe Hooray for Sephiroth, he's so cool. I started a Bulma/Vegeta fanfiction for DBZ, my other obsession. That should be interesting. Don't worry though, this story is actually already almost finished. I've only got about 1 or two more chapters to write for a total of about 32 chapters or so. I just have to type them all to post them. Typing isn't my favorite. Ack, I'm rambling again. Storytime! Reviews please!  
  
Chapter 5 - Red XIII's Memory  
  
Clouds of dust and dirt filled the air as Red XIII ran along the barren ground. His red coat shone bright beneath the beating sun, and the wind ruffled the dark mane along the back of his neck. The end of his tail burned like fire as he ran through the canyon, memories flying through his brain as his muscles contracted and he flew over the ground.  
  
"Welcome home Nanaki." With his weak arms, Bugenhagen lifted himself into a seated position on the bed. His health was failing him, but he tried his best not to let it show. "Hoo hoo hoo. You're quite the hero now. I hear the Planet's cries stop in my observatory as you and your friends let Holy free."  
  
Nanaki bowed his head. "Yes, Grandfather," Nanaki responded with his usual reverence. "I've returned home to you."  
  
Bugenhagen smiled. "Hohoho, no need to be so formal. You've come of age. You are an adult now, my Nanaki, and ready to become protector of Cosmo Canyon, just like your father was."  
  
Nanaki slowly raised his head in surprise. "Grandfather..."  
  
Bugenhagen smiled gently before turning his head towards the metal bedpost near his left shoulder. He reached up and gently took the beautifully decorated headdress from where it hung above him. He held it gingerly in his lap, and he seemed to stroke the bright blue feathers with great care.  
  
"Your father was going to give you this when you took his place as protector," Bugenhagen began, with great difficulty. "After he was turned to stone, I took it upon myself to do the honor." There was great tension in his voice as his composure wavered. "And now the time is right. Soon I will be gone and you will be the leader of Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Grandfather, you can't die!" Nanaki protested, his voice filled with pain. "I can't do it without you!"  
  
Bugenhagen laughed. "But you will, my Nanaki. Now come closer."  
  
Nanaki obediently stepped closer, lowering his head. Bugenhagen removed the two symbolic blue feathers from his mane and placed the headdress neatly on his head. Nanaki lifted his head as Bugenhagen leaned back against the pillow, a faint smile on his face. "You look just like your father did," he murmured. "The great warrior Seto. You take after him. It is your duty to protect Cosmo Canyon now." His voice was weakening and his face paled. He knew his time grew short. "Just...remember all I've...taught you...and you'll do...just fine. I believe...in you..."  
  
"Grandfather..." Nanaki whispered sadly. He drew closer to him, trying to hear his grandfather's words.  
  
"There are...others like you," said Bugenhagen. "Seto...told them...to flee when...the canyon was...attacked so...long ago. Find them...and bring them home."  
  
It was the last thing his grandfather ever said. He would never forget, and he would not fail. Nanaki lifted his head, and howled a painful cry, and sadness sang through the night.  
  
Red XIII felt the familiar, gentle touch of the blue feathers around his head and neck and he sighed. For three years he had searched, with no results. And his grandfather was gone, so he was without any clues. Weary and frustrated, Red XIII decided to return home to relax and think before he continued his search. There was a message waiting for him.  
  
"Welcome back Nanaki!" the villagers shouted from the entrance of Cosmo Canyon. Red XIII bowed his head in greeting.  
  
"Nanaki, a letter arrived for you a short while ago," one of them reported. "We put it in your house on the peak."  
  
"Thank you, all of you, but I am tired and I must rest." Red XIII said honestly. The small crowd dispersed and Red XIII gratefully headed up towards home. Entering the front door, Red XIII bowed before the urn on the mantel that held his grandfather's ashes.  
  
"Hello grandfather. I have returned home to you."  
  
He was met with silence and a pang of sadness hit his heart. Red XIII sighed, and walked to the kitchen. Lying neatly on the table, he found a bright white envelope with his name written in calligraphy on the front. With a razor-sharp claw, he slit the top open and smoothed the card open with a paw and the tip of his nose.  
  
Dearest Nanaki,  
  
Our friend Red XIII,  
  
You are cordially invited to  
  
The joyous marriage and eternal joining of  
  
Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart  
  
On this May 7^th.  
  
Please RSVP as soon as possible.  
  
We look forward to seeing you on this special occasion.  
  
Red XIII smiled, but was not surprised.  
  
~It took him long enough~ he thought with a chuckle. ~Guess I'll have to RSVP.~  
  
Author's Note: Well, there ya have it. All characters introduced. Next chapter, I get to have some fun. Hehe!! :o) Reviews! 


	8. Chapter 6: The Stirrings of Trouble

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own it.  
  
Author's Note: Hooray! The fun begins! Reviews please!  
  
Chapter 6 - The Stirrings of Trouble  
  
Four days had past since Vincent's first glimpse of who he thought was Sephiroth. Since then, Vincent had kept a watchful eye, waiting to see what he would do. Now, Vincent was peeking around the corner of the inn, watching as the black-caped man walked down the street, long silver hair flowing behind him.  
  
Keeping his distance, his hand griped his gun, the Death Penalty, at his waist. He followed him down the road and watched as the man walked silently towards the ShinRa Mansion. Vincent nodded. ~ Perfect place for me to approach him ~ he thought. ~ If things go bad, no civilians will be watching. ~  
  
Silently, Vincent followed, entering the mansion long after `Sephiroth' had closed the door. As Vincent slowly closed the door behind him, he heard the familiar sound of someone sliding back the stone entrance to the hidden stairway upstairs. Swiftly, Vincent raced up the stairs with incredibly light feet and saw the man walk through the hidden stone doorway and head down the wooden spiral staircase.  
  
Remembering Cloud's story of his past, fear griped Vincent as he headed down the stairs. He remembered Cloud's story clearly, and although a few people had been confused and switched, what Sephiroth had done never changed. And this was the same place it all had started. Still, Vincent was determined to find out what this man wanted, and he continues, his heart thumping hard and high in his throat.  
  
Vincent followed him down the dark, damp, basement corridor and watched silently as he approached Hojo's old laboratory and library. Vincent pulled the Death Penalty out and griped it tight, sliding cautiously to the door.  
  
Through the slit of the doorframe, Vincent saw the man searching the shelves, unaware that Vincent was there. Quietly, Vincent eased the door open and slipped into the room, placing the barrel of the gun just behind his neck.  
  
"Don't move," he said, holding his hand steady. The man hesitated, his back to Vincent. "Turn around slowly."  
  
The man did. Or actually, Sephiroth did. There was no mistaking him now, and Vincent swallowed hard. Sephiroth had an incredibly blank expression on his face and he stared at Vincent with his shining Mako green eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Vincent demanded, narrowing his blood red eyes at him.  
  
"I'm looking for information," Sephiroth said coldly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Jenova."  
  
"Jenova?" Vincent was surprised. "Jenova is dead. What do you need information about her for?"  
  
"Jenova is alive."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
Sephiroth frowned, his eyes glittering in the darkness, finally revealing emotion: hate and anger. "Jenova is alive, and she wants revenge."  
  
Vincent narrowed his eyes at him. "And I suppose she's brought you back from the dead to do her dirty work," he snapped, seething fury.  
  
Calm returned to Sephiroth's face, humanity present in his eyes that Vincent had never seen there before.  
  
"Think about that for a moment. That idea is ridiculous. If I were working for Jenova, why would I be looking for information about her? I could ask her myself."  
  
"Then what is it you want?!"  
  
Sephiroth paused, his black cape about him like a shadow. "I am here to stop her."  
  
Vincent's frown deepened. "Am I really supposed to believe that?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged. "What you believe is not up to me."  
  
Vincent took a step back, confused by his answer. He held the gun steady, aimed at Sephiroth's head. "Explain yourself now. I want every detail." Vincent's eyes narrowed to blood red slits. "And remember not to give me a reason to kill you."  
  
"The reason you don't understand or believe me is because you were never tainted by Hojo."  
  
"Never tainted by Hojo!" Vincent shrieked in rage. "I was destroyed by him. He ruined me and everyone I cared about! You can't eve begin to tell me that you feel what I have been through and lost!"  
  
"But I have been through everything you have," Sephiroth said coolly. "Pain, suffering, torture," he said. "Even love." Sephiroth gazed at Vincent, his eyes softer than Vincent thought was possible. "But unlike myself, you were not manipulated the way I was. You were not manipulated to destroy the ones you loved with your own hands. Before I was even born that man cursed me. Injected with Jenova's cells by a man who willed me to call him father and allowed a monster to control me from the inside-out."  
  
Vincent stood speechless, his outstretched hand holding the gun loosely now.  
  
"You were never injected with those cells," Sephiroth explained. "Although they currently lay dormant, Jenova is stirring, attempting to regain control of the clones she lost those three years ago. Cloud should know what I speak of."  
  
"What about you?!" Vincent stammered. "How can you resist her power now if you couldn't before?"  
  
"Although her wretched cells must remain within me to allow me to survive, because they are a part of me, the Ancient Cetra within the lifestream have cleansed my body, removing Jenova's grip on them. Those cells are no longer hers to control. Death was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to me." Sephiroth looked up at Vincent, and took hold of the gun, lowering it to Vincent's side. "You must let me help you."  
  
Something was different about him, Vincent was sure of it, but he couldn't decide alone. He thought for a moment before realizing what he needed to do. "I'm going to call Cloud."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Good. Make sure he comes here. I must thank him for setting me free."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pulling the material of her skirt closed about her legs, she looked up through the trees at the clear blue sky. Her mother slept peacefully beside the cool pond and she smiled happily. Restoration was almost complete and she sensed the aura of her objective quite near. Bending down, her thin fingers grasped the long metal staff, it's top-end brilliantly decorated in multicolored steel adornments meant for causing destruction. She brought the Princess Guard close to her side and closed her eyes.  
  
~ Patience my darling, ~ she heard. ~ I hear your wishes. You will get them soon. ~  
  
She nodded, smiling again before her lips parted and maniacal laughter poured like water from her mouth.  
  
Their first stop would be Nibelheim.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Let me know! Reviews please! 


	9. Chapter 7: Old Rivals Meet

Disclaimer: Not mine, well, the story is mine, the characters are not. They belong to Squaresoft. Don't sue me for trying to be creative.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm home sick again, so I should get another couple chapters out today. Let me know what you think and if I screw anything up, don't be afraid to let me know. That's what this is all about anyway. Enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter Seven – Old Rival's Meet  
  
Cloud was just about to sit down for dinner when the phone rang. Tifa laid the pot she held on the table and rushed to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Cloud glanced over at Tifa, who held the receiver to her ear. An odd expression came over her face before she lowered the phone and looked over at Cloud.  
  
"It's for you, Cloud. It's Vincent, and he says he must speak with you immediately. I didn't like the tone of his voice."  
  
Cloud nodded and walked over to her, quickly taking the phone from her.  
  
"What's up Vincent?"  
  
"Cloud? There's someone here who wished to speak with you…" Vincent paused strangely, and Cloud was instantly suspicious.  
  
"Go ahead," Cloud said.  
  
Cloud heard some shuffling as the phone on the other end was passed. Then, a voice clear and unmistakable reached his ears.  
  
"Hello Cloud," the voice said. "It's been awhile."  
  
Cloud's eyes widened in shock and the phone slipped from his grasp, falling to the floor with a clatter.  
  
"Oh, my…God," was all Cloud could stammer for quite some time.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sephiroth hung up the phone with a soft click before sweeping around to face Vincent.  
  
"He's coming."  
  
"I'd imagine so."  
  
With those words, the two men were silent, and did little speaking until Cloud arrived on his gold chocobo, Stratus, two days later.  
  
Dismounting the golden feathered bird, Cloud fled him to a light pole before heading to the inn. The small town, having been perfectly restored down to every last detail, still held haunting memories that made Cloud's blood freeze. It was here that he had sent Sephiroth to his first of two deaths. He hoped today would hold no bloodshed, especially in his own hometown.  
  
Cloud had left Tifa in Kalm, not wanting to risk her safety. She'd been told that Vincent was in need of some help finding Lucrecia, and Tifa had no reason not to believe him. Cloud hated to lie to her, but he knew that she would refuse to let him go alone if she knew that real reason he was leaving, and that would worsen the situation.  
  
Cloud spotted Vincent easily. He was standing next to the inn door. His eyes were marred with worry, yet still glowing their usual blood red. Cloud approached him.  
  
"Cloud, I…" Vincent began.  
  
"Don't," Cloud interrupted. "I understand. But I can't promise I won't kill him."  
  
Vincent nodded slowly in understanding. "Just hear him out first. There are too many things that he says that make sense."  
  
Cloud sighed. "I'll try. Where is he?"  
  
Vincent glanced over to his left. Following his eyes, Cloud realized he was looking directly at the ShinRa Mansion. "He's in the basement," he replied softly. "I trust you remember where the hidden entrance is."  
  
A wave of fear ripped through him like a shard of glass. Cloud swallowed hard, nodding, and walked down the street, his hand already prematurely on the hilt of his sword, Ultima Weapon.  
  
The walk to the abandoned mansion was a short one, and Cloud's heartbeat picked up tempo the whole way. Finally reaching it, Cloud opened the large oak doors and walking inside. Vincent followed, allowing the doors to shut with a screech and a slam behind him.  
  
Already knowing the way from previous experience, Cloud went up the main staircase and headed to the right wing of the mansion and into the last guestroom down the right hallway. The hidden rock door in the back corner had already been slid over, revealing the blackened entrance to the basement. Cloud stepped through the doorway and onto the top of the wooden spiral staircase that brought memories back that sent shivers down his spine. Before Cloud realized what he was doing, he was already at the bottom of the staircase, staring down the damp, dark hallway that led to Hojo's old study. The study door was slightly ajar, and a sliver of light slid onto the floor like a path. Cloud approached the door and slowly opened it, the hinges only creaking softly as his heart beat hard and high in his chest.  
  
His hand tightened on his sword hilt as he slid into the room and Vincent walked up beside him. He had no choice but to believe his friend now, even though he'd tried so hard not to. Sephiroth stood beside a bookcase nearby, holding one of Hojo's old books gingerly in his hands. As he heard Cloud walk in, he lifted his head, watching him with glowing green eyes that matched Cloud's own green stare. The Mako that made Sephiroth a member of SOLDIER all those years ago had been used simply to keep Cloud alive, but their eyes had the same side effect: a glowing green color that would never fade.  
  
Sephiroth smiled, closing the book carefully and placing it back on the shelf.  
  
"I'm surprised you came," Sephiroth said.  
  
Cloud frowned. "Really? I was going to say the same thing to you."  
  
Sephiroth chuckled. "I guess I know what you mean. I wasn't expecting this to happen either. In fact, this was the last place I thought I'd ever set foot in again."  
  
"You shouldn't be setting foot anywhere," Cloud growled. "So exactly who thought it would be a keen idea to send you back from the depths of hell?"  
  
Sephiroth frowned. "I don't appreciate that comment," he said seriously.  
  
"I didn't appreciate being run through," Cloud sneered, "but that never seemed to stop you."  
  
"Stop it!" Vincent yelled. "Neither of you are helping the situation at all." He glared a red gaze at Cloud. "Especially you."  
  
"What?!" Cloud almost screamed. "You're on his side now!?"  
  
Vincent pursed his lips. "I just want you to listen to what he has to say."  
  
"I've heard more crap from him than anyone should have to hear in a lifetime," Cloud spat, drawing his sword. He spun and held Ultima Weapon close to Sephiroth, ready to slit his throat in an instant.  
  
"Cloud, stop it!" Vincent shouted. "There is no need to shed blood here!"  
  
"Vincent, don't even try to tell me he deserves to live," Cloud shouted back, his voice clogged and wavering with emotion. "He killed so many people! My mother, Tifa's father," he said, swallowing back pain and tears. "He even killed Aeris."  
  
Sephiroth's face tumbled at the sound of her name. He looked down at Cloud, aware of the blade that stood inches from his neck. "Cloud, I'm not going to fight you," he said softly. He was faintly aware that a tear had fallen across his cheek. "What I've done, I will always regret. If you believe I should die again for it, I won't try to stop you." Sephiroth watched as Cloud looked at him, his anger turning to confusion and amazement. "But you must know that I was being manipulated the way you were," he said. The softly, he added, "You almost killed her too."  
  
Cloud couldn't deny it. He had almost raised his sword again her in the Ancient Capital. "But you were controlling me," Cloud managed to say.  
  
"And Jenova was controlling me," he replied. "But not anymore."  
  
Cloud sighed and lowered his weapon to his side and took a step back, keeping a tight grip on the handle. He stared into Sephiroth's eyes, searching for answers.  
  
"You have nightmares, don't you Cloud," Sephiroth said suddenly. If he hadn't been watching Cloud so carefully, he wouldn't have noticed him widen his eyes in surprise very slightly. "You must feel her."  
  
Cloud swallowed hard. "So what if I have?" he said, not sounding very confident.  
  
"When did they start?" Sephiroth asked, looking very serious.  
  
"A few weeks ago," Cloud replied, feeling like he was in a doctor's office. The old laboratory surroundings didn't help at all.  
  
Sephiroth glanced over at Vincent. "This could be worse than I thought," he murmured, mostly to himself. He looked over at Cloud again. "What are they about?"  
  
"Well, Jenova sometimes," Cloud admitted, "but they're usually about Aeris."  
  
Pain lanced through Sephiroth again, but he didn't show it. "Aeris? Why Aeris?"  
  
Cloud shrugged. "I couldn't protect her." He resisted to add 'from you.'  
  
"Cloud, Jenova has been calling to you, like she once did," Sephiroth explained. "Her cells are still alive inside of you, and have been since…well…the incident."  
  
Cloud cringed. After being nearly killed at the reactor by Sephiroth himself, Hojo had infused him with Mako and injected Jenova cell into his body, making him what Hojo like to call a 'Sephiroth Clone.' "How come she isn't controlling you?"  
  
"Cloud, I died that day in the Northern Crater for the 2nd time. When we fought, Jenova was still alive, gripping my mind, forcing me to fight and hold back Holy. After I died, she seemed to disappear from sight, and her scattered cells went dormant. I returned to the lifestream, but I was not at peace for long. The Ancient Cetra found me, and cleansed me of Jenova's hold. Her cells are still within me, for I can not live without them, but she can never access them the way she used to be able to. My fear is that she will find another new toy to play with when she finds out that I am unavailable to her."  
  
As if on cue, a scream ripped through the air, and it came from outside. Cloud looked around in surprise and turned to leave when he suddenly fell to his knees, gripping his skull.  
  
"Are you okay, Cloud!?" Vincent yelled, kneeling beside him.  
  
Cloud was gritting his teeth in pain, a woman's voice piercing through his head.  
  
~ Come to me, my child. ~  
  
"Oh, God," Cloud managed to say. "She's here." In anger, he snapped his head around, glaring at Sephiroth, who looked genuinely surprised. "You tricked me into come here!" he screamed, seething fury.  
  
"No!" Sephiroth shouted. "This is too soon! We have to stop her!" The commotion grew louder outside, and Sephiroth reached into his cape, pulling out Masamune, his four-foot long sword. "Cloud, be strong. We must stop her! Vincent, you must help too."  
  
Vincent looked over at him. "We don't have any materia."  
  
Sephiroth held up his sword, showing them the handle. Six orbs were locked in place: five green, one an ominous red.  
  
"Fire, bolt, ice, restore, and barrier. All mastered," Sephiroth stated.  
  
Vincent nodded his approval, removing his gun from his coat. "What's the red one?"  
  
"My secret weapon."  
  
Vincent shrugged, helping Cloud to his feet. Sephiroth ran ahead, his cape and long silver hair blowing behind him. Vincent and Cloud followed as quickly as they could, heading up into the guestroom, down into the Grand Hall, and outside where they were met with screaming and flames.  
  
Author's Note: Well isn't this a wonderful place to stop. LOL Don't hurt me! This chapter is long enough. It's over five pages typed, so I had to stop it somewhere. Let me know how you like it. Is Vincent too OOC?? I think he might be, he gets worse later, but it's hard to tell what his personality is because he doesn't talk much during the game, so I kinda had to make it up as I went along. Don't forget to review!!! 


	10. Chapter 8: Painful Memories Rekindled

Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Author's Note: Get ready for a ride. Here we go. By the way, I'm not very good at battle scenes, so don't laugh at me too hard. Any suggestions? Give them to me in the reviews! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight - Painful Memories Rekindled  
  
Jenova looked down on the small town, watching it burn with glee. The houses were on fire and dark smoke rose into the air, draping around her like a shawl. She glanced over at the old ShinRa Mansion and watched as Vincent carried Cloud out of the building. She also noticed another figure racing into town, on that was very familiar. His cape blew back as he ran and she recognized him immediately.  
  
"So my old `son' is back from the dead?" she said to herself, chuckling. "How things are working out for me."  
  
"Shall I destroy them, mother?"  
  
Jenova turned her massive body in the air, flying towards the voice. She smiled at her new toy. "Yes, my dear. Kill the one that helps the blond. Leave the blond and the silver-haired one to me."  
  
The woman nodded and let herself fall onto a rooftop and leaped from building to building towards the three of them. Jenova laughed aloud as she watched, and they followed. She didn't want to miss their reactions when she showed them her surprise.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on, Cloud," Vincent yelled. "We have to hurry!"  
  
Cloud moaned. The throbbing his head had lessened, but seeing his hometown again in flames brought back memories he could hardly bear.  
  
Sephiroth turned and saw them lagging behind and ran back to them. "Is he okay?"  
  
"What do you think?!" Vincent snapped.  
  
Sephiroth sighed. "We can't keep him out in the open like this. Jenova could..."  
  
"Too late!" came a hideous reply. They all turned their heads to see Jenova hovering above them, a frightening smile on her face. "Hello boys. Miss me?"  
  
"Go to Hell!" Sephiroth shouted.  
  
"Oh, feisty words for you mother, Sephy," she said playfully, "but you won't be behaving like that for long."  
  
"What makes you so sure, you hideous bitch!"  
  
Jenova laughed. "You can't resist me, my son. Or even if you do, my new friend will destroy you."  
  
"So what kind of innocent person have you corrupted this time!?" Sephiroth was attempting to buy time, searching for an easier solution than fighting.  
  
"Well, I guess now is a good a time as any to introduce her to you."  
  
~ Her!? ~  
  
"Come here, my daughter! Your mother calls."  
  
Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent watched as a figure moved from behind the flames, walking silently through thin air, and emerging from the thick smoke. Her long brown hair fell down her back in waves, her pink dress snapped down the front, opening at her knees. She held a metal rod tightly in her right hand, and her eyes glowed a fearsome red. Their mouths dropped open in amazement - and horror.  
  
"Oh...God...now," Cloud moaned, retracing his dreams. "Aeris..."  
  
It was indeed their old friend, who had been mercilessly killed years back by Sephiroth, who now stood in shock beside them.  
  
"Oh!" Jenova cried. "It seems you've already met!"  
  
"How!?" Sephiroth shrieked. "What have you done to her!?"  
  
"Why, I gave back what you took from her," she replied sneering. "Life."  
  
"A life of servitude!"  
  
"Silence!" Aeris snapped, finally speaking. "Do not go against mother."  
  
"You see!?" Jenova laughed. "Even she obeys me! What do you resist?"  
  
Cloud looked up at her with sad eyes. "Aeris...what are you doing?"  
  
Aeris glanced down at Cloud, a look of disgust in her eyes. "Be quiet mortal, or I shall strike you down where you stand."  
  
Jenova laughed. "I have a better idea. My children will return to me. It'll be like one big happy family." Jenova rose higher in the air, reaching out with her tentacles.  
  
~ Come to me, my dear. ~  
  
Cloud cried out as searing white pain lanced through his head. He fell to his knees, his hands clasped tightly around his ears as if to try to prevent Jenova's words from penetrating his mind.  
  
~ Come back to me. ~  
  
Sephiroth could hear her words that she sent to Cloud's mind, but she had lost control over him. His blood boiling with rage, he raced at Jenova, Masamune gripped tightly in his hand. He began to bring it up to slash at her when a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and hit the ground in front of him. The explosion caused him to fly backward, landing on his back a few yards away.  
  
Sephiroth jumped to his feet to see Aeris floating above him, her arms outstretched, an evil grin on her face. She motioned again and Sephiroth had to leap out of the path of another lightning bolt. Cursing, he held up his blade in a defensive position. He dodged another elemental attack, a prong of ice that shot up from the ground before he began his counter attack.  
  
"Fire 3!" he shouted, directing the flame towards Jenova. Not expecting a materia attack, her hide exploded into flames as the orb on his sword flared green. She screamed and began to fight the fire that licked her skin and Sephiroth saw Aeris dip in the sky, as if she had barely saved herself from falling.  
  
Meanwhile, Vincent was tending to Cloud, who shook like a leaf in a heap on the ground. He caught sight of Jenova as her backside burst into flames, and aimed the Death Penalty at her chest. He fired, sending a spray of bullets into her and she screamed in rage and pain. He fired again, and as he hit his mark again, she rushed at him, flinging his body aside with one tentacle as she wrapped the others around Cloud's torso and flying higher into the sky. She turned, looking directly at Sephiroth.  
  
"You can't escape me, my son," she cooed, fighting against her rage. Jenova's eyes flared red and Sephiroth heard a crack, like the sound of a rubber band breaking, followed quickly by an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Sephiroth snapped his head around to see Aeris hanging in the air like a rag doll, her head slumped forward.  
  
"What are you doing to her!?" Sephiroth screamed.  
  
Jenova laughed and that horrible snapping noise sound filled his ears again, followed by another cry of pain.  
  
"I'm tearing my bindings from her mind," she said, holding an unconscious Cloud in her tentacles. "It's killing her. She is of no use to me anymore."  
  
Another snap filled his ears and he watched in horror as Aeris dipped dangerously. He feared she would fall.  
  
"Well, my son, I must depart," she mocked. "I have most of what I came for. It seems you have betrayed me and so the girl shall suffer." She smiled when Sephiroth clenched his teeth together and his knuckles turned white around the hilt of his blade. "Farewell, my child. I shall see thee again soon."  
  
As she flew off, she began to laugh wildly, and Sephiroth heard another loud snap. He turned in time to see Aeris scream and begin to plummet towards the ground. Involuntarily, Sephiroth leaped forward, sheathing his sword in mid-air. He sprinted at full-force and lunged for her, his arms outstretched.  
  
He was almost too late.  
  
Sephiroth brought her body close to him as it landed in his arms, and he kneeled to lay her softly on the ground. Vincent, who had just recovered from Jenova's blow, was soon at his side. Sephiroth looked down at Aeris. Her eyes were closed tightly, as if she were asleep, yet in pain. He sat on the ground, then took her up again and laid her across his lap. He reached to his side with his right hand and grabbed his sword hilt, his left arm cradling her head. Vincent started as he grabbed the sword hilt, but relaxed when the words, "Cure 3," fell from his lips.  
  
A green materia orb flared on his sword as rain softly began to fall. Multicolored light sparkled and enveloped them. Sephiroth watched Aeris' face and he heard her sigh as her features relaxed and she fell from a painful state of unconsciousness into a deep, healing sleep.  
  
He knew he couldn't stay here. She would be back soon. Standing, Aeris cradled in his arms, Sephiroth looked around. Rain had begun to fall in sheets, dousing the flames that had been caused by the precious burden he carried. Thinking of only her safety, he walked to the edge of Nibelheim with her and mounted Cloud's chocobo, Stratus. Aeris held firmly to his chest, he began to ride, and left Vincent standing in the downpour. 


	11. Chapter 9: Unhappy Reunion

Disclaimer: Bah, I don't own these characters.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Cheer competition in Texas….very far away from me. Did decent, but haven't kept up with my typing. My bad. Thanks for waiting patiently!!! Reviews!  
  
Chapter Nine – Unhappy Reunion  
  
The first thing Vincent did was the only logical thing he could think of.  
  
He called all the members of Avalanche.  
  
Cid agreed to pick everyone up in the Highwind II, which had just been completed. He assured Vincent that he would arrive by sundown. However, because of the rocky conditions of Cosmo Canyon, Vincent told Cid that he would get Red XIII himself.  
  
Vincent had claimed the sand buggy after the destruction of Meteor, and always had it parked just outside the small town. He headed there, and quickly drove off towards the southeastern mountains.  
  
Cosmo Canyon was only about a two-hour drive from Nibelheim, but to Vincent it seemed like an eternity. The events that were unfolding were incredibly unsettling. His own actions confused him. After all that he and his friends had gone through because of Sephiroth, he was so quick to trust the silver-haired man. He suspected the cause was his deeply rooted love for Sephiroth's mother, Lucrecia. But Vincent was the last person to trust anyone, and he himself knew it. He tried to dismiss these self- incriminations and not focus on the past, but he couldn't seem to shake them away. It also didn't help that, as he neared Cosmo Canyon, Vincent could see the huge crater that the Diamond WEAPON had left behind after plummeting to it's death because of himself and the other members of Avalanche.  
  
Vincent's eyes wandered off the immediate road and he spotted the familiar plateau along the mountain chain's southern end. The flat land was raised, but tilted downward, meeting the green grass like a ramp. Vincent drove along the natural path onto the plateau and around a rocky crag. Then, build within the side of a small, flat-topped peak, Vincent saw Cosmo Canyon in clear view, the large green canopy roofs contrasting the deep brown of the mountain that the many homes had been built into.  
  
The buggy raced easily along the rough, dry terrain, leaving a trail of dust blowing up behind it. The cloud of dirt blew softly away with the wind as Vincent parked next to a rocky staircase that led up into the village and he went up to find his old friend.  
  
When Vincent laid eyes on Red XIII for the first time since his journey began, he almost didn't recognize him. Red XIII had grown a great deal larger and had a more defined and muscular body. The flame on his tail glowed brightly, even during midday beneath the burning sun, and the giant blue-feathered headdress decorated his head like a formal crown. Vincent felt almost compelled to bow to him, like a peasant kneels to a king. A fang-filled grin spread across Red XIII's face as he saw Vincent.  
  
"Well hello, old friend!" he purred excitedly. Vincent nodded hello, noticing that Red XIII's voice had deepened significantly. His voice was that of a full bass, and it carried like thunder in a rainstorm. "I have not seen you in quite some time," Red XIII continued. "Sadly, I have little news to tell you."  
  
Vincent chuckled shakily. "I'm sure none of your most horrible new would be able to compare to why I am here now and what happened just last night."  
  
"Really? You must tell me. I could use a little excitement."  
  
Vincent swallowed hard, doubting that this was the kind of excitement his friends was looking for.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Vincent sneaked a glance at Red XIII, who sat tall on his hind legs in the passenger's seat. He had hung his headdress in his room and had put on his traditional war feathers. He looked straight ahead at the horizon, his body rigid and his cold stare directed towards Nibelheim. He would have looked like a perfect statue had it not been for the wind that shipped through his deep red mane or the endless flickering from the fire at the end of his tail.  
  
Vincent was not surprised by Red XIII's reaction. The new had, of course, been quite a shock, and the idea that not only Jenova, but also Sephiroth and Aeris were back was bound to cause a deep reaction. Vincent could only hope that everyone else took the news as well as Red XIII.  
  
Not long after arriving back in Nibelheim, Vincent saw the Highwind II preparing to land on the plains near the town. He suspected everyone expected bad news, and that the charred buildings and the grave look on Red XIII's face would confirm their thoughts.  
  
The first person Vincent saw was Tifa, and her first reaction was terror.  
  
"Vincent! I thought they rebuilt this place!" she exclaimed, running to him. "Where is Cloud? He must be a wreck if he saw his hometown like this again."  
  
Vincent opened his mouth to speak as Barret approached them, followed closely by Cid and Yuffie. Because of his outstanding responsibilities, Reeve had been unable to come.  
  
"We have much to discuss," Red XIII growled from behind Vincent.  
  
"What happened here?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Not here," Vincent replied. "We'll talk at the Inn."  
  
Everyone nodded, with grim and nervous faces, and headed toward the inn where they gathered in the largest room available. They took seats on the bed, in the chairs, and on the floor.  
  
Before Vincent could begin, Tifa spoke again.  
  
"Vincent, where is Cloud?" she asked, her big brown eyes pleading for an answer. "He didn't come here to help you find Lucrecia, did he?"  
  
Vincent swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, he came here because I told him that someone need to speak with him."  
  
"Who?!" Yuffie shouted, obviously impatient.  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
"What?!" the whole group exclaimed together.  
  
Vincent only nodded.  
  
"But we killed that son-of-a-bitch!" Barret swore.  
  
"You let him kill Cloud!?" Tifa screamed.  
  
"No!!" Vincent exclaimed. "No!! Sephiroth didn't kill Cloud! Just wait a second! Listen to me!"  
  
The room was instantly quiet. They stared at Vincent with almost accusing eyes. Taking a deep breath, Vincent spoke.  
  
"I first saw Sephiroth when I was returning here after another long day in Hojo's library. After following him a few days, I finally confronted him in the ShinRa Mansion. He told me some startling news that he said Cloud needed to know about. He did not threaten me. He wanted to help Cloud-"  
  
"How do you know!?" Cid shouted.  
  
Vincent held up his palm. "Please, let me finish. After hearing Sephiroth's voice on the telephone, Cloud immediately agreed to meet me here. He didn't tell Tifa because he didn't was to put her into any danger, and he traveled here on Stratus. That same day, he met with Sephiroth in Hojo's laboratory.  
  
"At first, what Sephiroth said made us skeptical. Unfortunately, it also made too much sense. He told us that the Ancients of the past brought him back to life and freed him from Jenova's power to help us save the world from her."  
  
"But we killed her too," Yuffie said.  
  
Vincent shook his head. "No, we didn't. She knew she would lose if she, herself, continued to fight us, so she summoned Sephiroth to fight us while she escaped.  
  
"She almost died anyway. But somehow she survived and lost control of all her clones while she was recovering, including Cloud. However, as Jenova began to awaken again, she reached out to her clones; specifically Cloud. She sent him nightmares."  
  
"Yes," Tifa said softly. "He had them very often, just before you called him."  
  
Vincent nodded. "We believed Sephiroth. We didn't have a choice. Sephiroth was right, but he'd miscalculated. While in the basement, we heard screaming, and then Cloud fell to the ground. Jenova had arrived before expected. Cloud immediately blamed Sephiroth, but we ran outside to see Nibelheim already in flames, and Jenova was hovering above us. She brought Cloud screaming to his knees and she tried to bend him to her will. We were about to attack her, but Jenova had another surprise for us."  
  
As Vincent paused and looked up, he saw everyone's eyes fixed on him, staring in disbelief. Then, he dropped the anvil.  
  
"She brought Aeris with her. Aeris is alive. She helped Jenova attack us. She is with Sephiroth now. When we proved too much for her and Aeris to handle, she betrayed Aeris, leaving her near death in Sephiroth's arms, and proceeded to kidnap Cloud. Sephiroth cured Aeris. Then stole Stratus and took Aeris with him. Jenova has Cloud who knows where, and I don't know where Sephiroth took Aeris either."  
  
All hell seemed to break loose.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay. Before you all go insane…YES I KNOW VINCENT IS OOC. But since this is my fan fic, he isn't out of character because this is how is character is going to be in my story. Besides if you think about it, this is logical behavior for him. During the game, he had been away from civilization from so long sleeping in that coffin that when he finally left it, his social skills and personality were severely hampered. Now that he had been up and about for several years….it's only natural that he be more outspoken………good enough excuse? If not, oh well. R&R!!! 


	12. Chapter 10: Running Away From Pain

Disclaimer: Although I love Sephy with everything inside of me, I don't own him. He belongs to the wonderful people of Squaresoft, along with all of his magical friends.  
  
Author's Note: Another day, another chapter. What will happen next? You'll have to read to find out! Bon appetite. Enjoy. R&R please!  
  
Chapter 10 – Running Away From Pain  
  
He rode for what seemed like days, but it had only been one. He had no idea where he was going, he just headed North, trying to get as far away from Nibelheim and the entire New Continent as possible. He held Stratus' reins tightly and glanced down again at her.  
  
Every time he looked, he couldn't believe his eyes. Her face was perfect, sculpted like a porcelain dolls'. Her eyes were closed and she breathed slowly in her sleep. The pink cloth at he stomach was cut open in the front and back in a small slit, but he had checked for a scar and there was none to be found.  
  
Every once in awhile, he could feel her stir against his body, so he was secretly searching for a town. His body hurt with hunger and he knew she would too as soon as she awoke. The gold chocobo raced swiftly on top of the ocean water, and slowly the Northern Continent could be seen on the horizon. Sephiroth could see the snow-capped mountains just ahead. He recalled a small town up ahead and set out to find it.  
  
His route to find the town took him horribly close to the Northern Crater, and he avoided looking at it when it was in view. The place throbbed with lifestream, and Sephiroth could feel it pulsing in time with his own heart and inside his head. He feared Aeris would feel it too, for she stirred often now, whispering words he couldn't quite make out. As an Ancient, Aeris had the ability to speak with the Planet through the Lifestream. The Ancients, also knows as the Cetra, had all but died out; Aeris had been the only other known Cetra at her death. Now, with Aeris alive again, the Cetra had one more chance, and Sephiroth had made his mind up that he would do everything he could to protect her and that small hope.  
  
As the neared the Northern Crater, Sephiroth got a worse feeling about being there. He found a small town and bought a few things, mostly food and a warm, deep fuschia cloak for Aeris, before immediately setting off, heading away from the Northern Crater. He needed to go somewhere isolated, where no one would know him. He also needed to go where he was near the lifestream. He could think of only one place.  
  
He headed towards Mideel.  
  
Stratus ran easily across the water with incredible speed. Every so often, Sephiroth casted Cure 3 on Aeris, since she still slept and couldn't eat the food he'd brought. Within a day, the chocobo had brought the hallway across the world and they arrived in Mideel.  
  
The lifestream that had seeped up from the Planet those years ago had returned to the ground, but it was much closer to the surface than most other places. The small village of Mideel had been rebuilt, and the small coastal town had returned to normal. Sephiroth rode up to the first villager he saw in town, a middle-aged man wearing fishing gear.  
  
"Is there a hospital or doctor around here?" he asked quickly.  
  
The man eyed him cautiously, taking notice of the unconscious girl in his lap.  
  
"Just over there," he replied, pointing to a small white building down the road. "It ain't half bad either. Saved a blond-haired kid from real bad Mako poisoning a few years back."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Thanks."  
  
~ Cloud sure does get around, ~ he thought to himself.  
  
He rode over to the building and dismounted carefully, cradling Aeris in both arms. He politely asked a woman passing by to tie Stratus' reins to a nearby tree, and he walked inside as the woman happily agreed.  
  
There was a nurse sitting behind the desk and she jumped to her feet when she saw him come in carrying Aeris.  
  
"Doctor!" she called. "We have a patient!"  
  
An older man in white scrubs ran in from the opposite room. After seeing Aeris, he quickly ushered Sephiroth into the next room, where he instructed him to lay her on one of the examining tables.  
  
Sephiroth laid her carefully down before kneeling beside the bed. He watched as the doctor removed the cloak he'd bought to keep her warm and hooked Aeris up to an IV.  
  
"Are you her boyfriend?" the doctor asked suddenly.  
  
"Me?" Sephiroth gaped. The doctor nodded. "Oh no, no…I'm just a…friend." Sephiroth pulled his cape around him uncomfortably, feeling the blood rush into his pale face.  
  
~ What's wrong with me!? I'm blushing like a wussy school boy… ~  
  
The doctor chuckled before focusing his concentration on Aeris again.  
  
"How long has she been unconscious?"  
  
"About 60 hours."  
  
"Two and a half days!? How did you keep her alive without food?"  
  
Being careful not to frighten him, he slowly pulled the hilt of his sword from his cape just into view. He quickly pointed out the materia orbs.  
  
"Oh. Restore materia. That's outlawed in most places, but thank goodness you had it with you."  
  
"So how is she?"  
  
The doctor smiled. "She's just in slight shock. She could actually wake up at any moment."  
  
Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor stood. "Thank you."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Just glad I could be of some help."  
  
Sephiroth watched as the doctor silently left the room. Now he could only pray that when Aeris awoke, she would be herself and Jenova would still be very far away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jenova laughed hideously as she dragged Cloud towards the City of the Ancients. Her wounded body was healing rapidly, and she had claimed a new prize that she could easily control; one far more physically powerful that the zombie Ancient she had resurrected. She had failed to reclaim Sephiroth's mind, as she had found no trace of her cells in his body. However, she had captured the one who had destroyed him, and victory was in her grasp.  
  
Scooping Cloud up into her tentacles, she headed for the center building in the city. The hidden stairway was open inside, and Jenova traveled down the sparkling silver staircase into the heart of the Ancient's Capital.  
  
Sitting upon the throne-like platform above the Capital's lake, Jenova lay Cloud upon the marble floor. Jenova smiled evilly as a magical aura sprung up around her. Her tentacles began to shrink, pulling towards her body and she began to form legs, hips, and a thin waist. Long brown hair sprouted from her head and fell around her shoulders. A familiar pink dress appeared on her new figure as an ornately decorated staff materialized in her hand. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, and she was soon the perfect image of the woman Cloud had failed to protect.  
  
Jenova walked to the edge of the platform and chuckled, admiring her new form in the reflection of the water below. "Cloud won't be able to resist me now," she purred in Aeris' gentle voice. "Wake up, my child. You will learn to love and obey me once more."  
  
Author's Note: Aww…Sephy is so cute. Just wait til Aeris wakes up! Muahahaahahaha Reviews please! 


	13. Chapter 11: Simple Revelations

Disclaimer: I'm quickly running out of slightly funny phrases to put here. sigh I must be simple today. I do not claim any of these characters. They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Note: I am glad that all those who have reviewed my story so far have enjoyed it. It really gives me the motivation I need to keep typing it. So keep reviewing, and don't forget to be specific. If you think I should fix something/change something let me know and I'll take a look at it. If you REALLY like something specific, let me know! That way I know what exactly I'm doing right. Thanks!  
  
Chapter Eleven – Simple Revelations  
  
Vincent's head pounded with relentless pain as he walked briskly outside into the cool air. He could hear his pulse pounding in his temples and the muffled cries of inner torture that escaped Tifa's lips still rang in his ears. He felt helpless again, the way he did when Hojo had taken his life from him. That helplessness ran deep in his bones, like a black river that endlessly flowed with rippling sadness. His heart ached; its charred remains refusing to give up while it continued to eat away at his spirit.  
  
Vincent turned his blood filled gaze to the sky, where white puffy clouds barely concealed the sun. A brisk wind billowed under his cape and Vincent inhaled deeply, calming his mind enough to reflect on the situation.  
  
When a dear friend is in danger, people often act without thought, which is exactly what had happened. Tifa went into a fit of rage in which she tried to pummel Vincent himself for summoning Cloud here. After wearing herself down, she had slumped to the floor, her body shuddering as she sobbed, her anger and sadness seeping out in her tears. The others immediately assumed that Sephiroth was behind all of this somehow, and were talking of the many painful ways they could kill him. The ruckus just seemed to pile up on itself until Vincent could no longer stand it. He has swiftly left the inn without a single word.  
  
Vincent sighed, tightening his metal, clawed hand into a fish and shook his head sadly. That feeling of helplessness was sinking into his skin again.  
  
"You couldn't take it anymore either, I see."  
  
Vincent chuckled at the sound of Red XIII's voice behind him.  
  
"I guess not," Vincent replied. "Do you have a decent plan, or are you planning to track Sephiroth down like a bloodhound too?"  
  
Red XIII snorted. "I am no canine," he muttered. "Do we have any leads to where he has gone to?"  
  
Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Then we wait. There is no purpose in rushing head on into nowhere."  
  
Vincent sighed, knowing his friend was right. Cloud and Jenova had to show up again sometime. He just had to hope they'd be ready for them when that time came.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sephiroth's eyes popped open and he sat bolt upright.  
  
"Ugh," he moaned. "I fell asleep again."  
  
Sephiroth could still see the imprint of the side of his head on the sheet of Aeris' bed. She still slept soundly, but her health was clearly returning. Her face was not nearly as pale and there was finally color in her cheeks.  
  
Sephiroth almost jumped out of his skin when Aeris' body suddenly shifted, and he watched as her eyes fluttered open and he caught a glimpse of their bright green color.  
  
Aeris focused her eyes on the far wall slowly before she turned her head against the pillow and look directly into Sephiroth's face.  
  
Her face paled suddenly and she slowly sat up, her eyes locked with his. She looked around, rather dazed, before settling her gaze on him again.  
  
"Are you dead again?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Sephiroth chuckled. "As strange as it may seem, my dear, I am not."  
  
Aeris simply stared at him. "But, I am dead, so you must be." She glanced down at the bed and poked it with her index finger. "It feels so real. This is a strong illusion, even with the power of the lifestream."  
  
Aeris was clearly not completely conscious. Her thoughts were jumbled and the look on her face was one of a very fatigued person who had a little too much to drink.  
  
"We are in Mideel," Sephiroth explained, "which is very close to the lifestream."  
  
"No, we are in the lifestream. I am dead, and I stayed in the lifestream because…" she paused. "Did I save them!?" she asked suddenly, panic in her voice. "I remember now! I sent the lifestream out to aid Holy!" She glanced around the room like a frightened animal. Her fragile mind had been assaulted far too quickly. Sephiroth knew he needed to calm her down so she would go back to sleep for a little longer.  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "I know. And you did save them. They are all alive and well," he lied smoothly. He knew perfectly well that Cloud was not so well off. Sephiroth swallowed hard before he continued. "Do you remember me?"  
  
"Of course, Sephiroth," she said bluntly. "You were the one that killed me."  
  
Aeris looked at him blankly for a moment, before yawning and stretching her arms above her. "I'm tired," she said, lying back down. "Goodnight, my killer."  
  
Sephiroth just stared at her for a moment, at a complete loss for words.  
  
Author's Note: A little awkward, eh? Aeris is just a tad out of it. A little crazy in the head. It's okay tho, she'll be fine soon. hehe 


	14. Chapter 12: Evil Approaches

Disclaimer: The characters ain't mine! Squaresoft has all claims to them.  
  
Author's Note: Hm…..can't think of anything worth putting here. Oh, well. Read and enjoy! Review as usual!  
  
Chapter Twelve – Evil Approaches  
  
Sephiroth sat almost motionless, a billion thoughts flying through his head. He could still feel her gaze on his face. He knew she had not been totally mentally aware, but there still had been no trace of fear in her eyes and it puzzled him. She also found it hard to believe she was alive, but that was understandable. On top of that, she had no memory of the incident in Nibelheim, which pleased him. Although he would eventually have to tell her about the event, he didn't want her to have the memories that plagued him.  
  
When Aeris awoke again, she seemed much more like herself. He suspected that Jenova's trace had left her body, and he was thankful. He hoped this wasn't temporary.  
  
"Sephiroth, what is troubling you," Aeris asked.  
  
Sephiroth sighed. "You couldn't possibly understand what this is like for me right now."  
  
Aeris grinned. "Try me."  
  
"If you remember everything that happened before I…you know…how can you be near me without a trace of…"  
  
"Fear?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded.  
  
"I have no reason to fear you. I haven't for over two years. Don't you remember?"  
  
Sephiroth raised a brow. "Remember what?"  
  
Aeris' face seem to fall 100 feet. "Nevermind." She sighed softly before shaking herself off and smiling again. "Don't worry. I know about everything. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Sephiroth's spirit lifted. Finally, someone believed the truth. Now, he could protect Aeris and fight Jenova. Aeris only needed more time to heal. Still, he felt there was more he should know.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you when you died?" Aeris asked gently.  
  
"No," Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "I remember very little of the lifestream."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember a meeting with the Ancient Cetra. I didn't know why they had summoned me or how I had gotten there. I don't even remember most of what they said. It was like a dream that I moved in and out of."  
  
Aeris nodded. "I know that feeling. After I died, I felt as if I had not yet completed what I had set out to do. I had told Cloud that I would 'handle Sephiroth,' and I didn't think he, or you, quite understood what I meant. I still believe they think that the only reason I went to the Ancient Capital was to summon Holy."  
  
"But, why else were you there, then?"  
  
Aeris giggled. "I went to be sent back to the lifestream. I purposely ran into your trap so that I would die."  
  
Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock. "But why?"  
  
"I knew you would keep Holy from moving because I knew of Jenova's power and her hold on you. Jenova knew a lot more than she told you. I also knew that she couldn't directly fight Cloud and his friends. Therefore, when Cloud broke free from her spell, she knew you would lose. I gave up my life, trusting that Cloud would find himself and that I could indirectly aid him when the time was right.  
  
"If Holy wasn't enough to halt Meteor, the planet was going to get involved. I simply guided it. I sent the lifestream out onto the surface and fed the power into Holy to strengthen it and defeat Meteor. With my last effort, I attempted to shield the Highwind, which carried Cloud and his friends, as Meteor exploded.  
  
"I did not know if it had been enough. I waited in the lifestream, my will keeping me from eternal death as Aeris, until I heard if I had saved them.  
  
"Time passed, and many things happened, but there was no news. Not long after, I began to see visions of Cloud, but he was always frightened by me and was always running away. After that, I have very little memory of what happened to me."  
  
Sephiroth was speechless.  
  
Aeris smiled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was used," Sephiroth said slowly. "I'm useless."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"You said Jenova knew I would lose to Cloud!"  
  
"Sephiroth, you were being controlled. You were dead then. When she ran away, she took her power with her. You were going to die whether or not Cloud defeated you. She gave you that weakness."  
  
Sephiroth sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor.  
  
"You really don't remember anything, do you?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "I remember only fear and death under Jenova after Cloud killed me at the Nibelheim Mako Reactor. I remember my second death and my journey to Nibelheim after being brought back to life by the Cetra."  
  
"Nothing in between?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
Aeris had to turn her face away to hide the tears that quickly filled her eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cloud glanced up at the stardust sky and smiled, Ultima Weapon clenched tightly in his fist at his side. It glowed with a strange light that illuminated his skin and cast an eerie glow around him.  
  
"Aeris," he called softly. "I am ready."  
  
Jenova, disguised in Aeris' form, walked up beside him. "Yes, my dear. You are ready."  
  
"What shall I do for you, love?"  
  
"You shall track down a man named Sephiroth and a woman who look just like me. She is an impostor. Kill the man and dispose of him. Bring the impostor back to me."  
  
"Sephiroth," Cloud spat. "That murderer. He ruined my life. He took you from me once, but I will protect you this time."  
  
"Yes, my dear," Jenova cooed. "Now go, and do my bidding."  
  
Jenova materialized a golden chocobo out of thin air, then watched as Cloud mounted and sprinted away.  
  
Jenova laughed. "Yes, my child. Go kill my Sephiroth. Your blind hatred for him is what keeps you bound to me." Jenova laughed again as she turned and slinked back into the shadows of the Ancient City to wait for Cloud to return.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. They really are the only good way that I can end my chapters. Smile and be happy and don't forget to review! 


	15. Chapter 13: Searching For Answers

Disclaimer – The characters don't belong to me!  
  
Author's Note – Gah! He?!?! I am no he! LOL sorry, but yes, there are female gamers and anime watchers in this world, and I happen to be one of them. Now you know. And Tori, this chapter has a lot of S/A in it, don't worry, everything will be explained in due time. Now, here you go! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13 – Searching For Answers  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
~ I can't believe he doesn't remember. ~  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
~ Now what am I going to do? ~  
  
"Aeris!?"  
  
~ What if he's not the same person? Am I dreaming? Have I lost him forever? ~  
  
"Aeris!? What's wrong!?"  
  
Aeris looked up across the table. "What?"  
  
Sephiroth gave her a strange look. "Are you okay?"  
  
Aeris smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
  
Sephiroth sighed. "You sure?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "Mhmm," she said quietly looking back down at the table.  
  
After Aeris had healed enough to leave the small hospital, the two of they had relocated to the single empty apartment remaining in the town. Sephiroth was reluctant at first, but Aeris convinced him that living together was the only option until she was fully healed.  
  
"You know what," Aeris began. "I've been thinking. How exactly did we get here? You never told me."  
  
Sephiroth swallowed hard. "You really want to know? You won't like it."  
  
Aeris nodded. "Yes. I must know."  
  
Sephiroth nodded, took a deep breath, and began.  
  
"After my, shall we say, 'rebirth', I arrived in Nibelheim, the closest town I could find. I quickly went to the ShinRa mansion and into the basement library, where both Professor Gast and Hojo had once done their experiments. I had been sent back to the living to stop Jenova, who had somehow escaped death and hid beyond sight to heal. This much I knew from my fragmented memories of talking to the Ancient Cetra in the lifestream. I went to the library because the books held there had the most amount of information available on Jenova and her possible whereabouts.  
  
"Several days showed no progress, but while I was in the library one night, that man you remember as Vincent Valentine showed up.  
  
"Apparently, he'd been following me for those few days, and had finally found the courage to approach me." Sephiroth chuckled. "I guess I can't blame him though. Anyway, I managed to convince him not to fight me and I told him what little I knew about Jenova.  
  
"Amazing, Vincent believed me. I told him that I needed to get in touch with Cloud Strife, who had the closest connection to Jenova, other than myself."  
  
"Why couldn't you just use yourself?" Aeris asked. "Why get Cloud involved."  
  
"The connection I had to Jenova is gone. The Jenova cells that thrived in my body were rendered powerless by the lifestream and the power of the Ancient Cetra. I still have them, or I could never live again, but they can't be used by Jenova."  
  
Aeris nodded in understanding before motioning for him to continue.  
  
"Upon hearing my voice, Cloud left for Nibelheim and Vincent brought him to me." Sephiroth grinned. "His face held pure shock, and he tried to kill me, as I expected. He couldn't forgive me. Not for Nibelheim, or for you.  
  
"Vincent held him off while I explained the situation. By admitting that he was having nightmares of Jenova, he confirmed my worst suspicions that Jenova was almost alert, and was once again calling upon her clones. However, he also had dreams that involved you and Jenova. I didn't know what they meant, but I soon found out.  
  
"Just as we were deciding on a plan, Jenova showed up. She began to burn down Nibelheim to weaken Cloud's mental state before launching an attack through the cells in his body. She hadn't counted on Vincent and I being there, but she still had a back-up plan. She had brought someone else with her." Sephiroth paused.  
  
"She brought you."  
  
Aeris' eyes went wide with fear. "With me? I was there!?"  
  
"Your eyes were blood red and you looked as if you were under a spell. You attacked us with powerful magic and were prepared to protect Jenova with your life. When Jenova was badly wounded by Vincent while you were fighting me, you screamed and fell from the sky into my arms. You were unconscious and in great pain, and Jenova kidnapped Cloud."  
  
Aeris sat silently, unable to speak.  
  
"I knew," Sephiroth continued, "that the others of your group would never accept me after that. They would assume that I had some part in it, and that I had manipulated you, or faked your death, or somehow twist everything to be my fault.  
  
"But you were hurt. Without thinking, I stole Cloud's chocobo and ran away from Nibelheim with you. I didn't know where I was going or why, but I ended up here. Nothing happened until you woke up a few days ago."  
  
Sephiroth gazed into her eyes. "You understand why I had to do that, right?"  
  
Aeris nodded slowly. "I've already forgiven you for it." She looked up at him with sad, frightened eyes. "I will never forgive Jenova. We must defeat her and save Cloud."  
  
~ Save me? I've already been saved. ~  
  
Aeris' eyes widened. "Oh no!" Aeris exclaimed. "Cloud!?" The voice had been inside their heads.  
  
~ Heh heh. So I've found you. I'm not far now. Watch out! I'm coming for you…impostor!! ~  
  
Then the voice was gone and Aeris was shaking like a leaf. Sephiroth put his hands on Aeris' shoulders to try and calm her. "Aeris relax!"  
  
Aeris shook uncontrollably and she fell forward into his arms. "Oh god," she murmured. "No Cloud…no…"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The sound of gunshots filled the air. A few disheveled leaves fell from the oak tree above and fluttered down to land on Vincent's pounding head.  
  
"Damn it all to hell," Barret cursed, lowering his smoking gun arm.  
  
Vincent frowned deeply and brushed the leaves off his head with a quick claw before standing to leave Barret and his temper behind.  
  
Vincent wound up alone again in the ShinRa basement. He sat in the dusty desk chair in the room farthest back and sighed heavily. He was completely clueless and had no idea where to look. His helplessness was eating away at him, as it had when he couldn't help his beloved Lucrecia.  
  
Overflowing with bitterness and frustration, Vincent raised his clawed hand before slamming it down into the oak desk in from of him with a shriek of rage. He growled deep in his throat. He could feel the monster that lived inside of him stirring, and he let it take over without a second thought.  
  
He threw his head back with a hideous cry before he pitched forward and huge black wings replaced his cape and his ears grew and pointed. His eyes glowed bright red has his skin darkened and his hands became thick fleshed claws with sharp talons. His toned muscled grew and thickened, and he stood on black clawed feet. Shrieking again around bright white fangs, he turned and proceeded to send every bookshelf in sight tumbling to the ground. In a rage, he barreled into the next room and found himself staring into an empty, human-sized tube.  
  
~ Cloud recovered here once, ~ he thought. ~ Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! If Aeris was hurt, and Sephiroth wanted her healed, he'd take her to the best hospital on the planet! Now where was it that Cloud got his Mako poisoning healed? ~  
  
He cocked his head to the side, pondering distant memories.  
  
~ Mideel ~  
  
Clapping his claws together, he ran upstairs on four legs, out the front door, and spread his wings out to full length. Within seconds, the Chaos beast had risen high in the sky and disappeared behind the mountains. 


	16. Chapter 14: Sacrifices

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own these characters, I just use them until they get very upset and accuse me of an abusive relationship. Ah, the life of a woman is wonderful. This way, I can oogle Sephiroth all I want. ::chuckles::  
  
Author's Note: um…one question Tori. What does XD and xp mean? I don't quite understand. Perhaps it is a term that fanfiction writers use that I don't know yet cuz im a newbie??? sigh oh well, read and review as usual. Tori, I think you will like this chapter…but then again, maybe you won't… ::grins slyly::  
  
Chapter 14 – Sacrifices  
  
The sky burned in hues of orange and red as the sun slowly began to set. Sephiroth glanced over at Aeris, who seemed entranced by the fire- filled sky. Her eyes seemed to dance in the approaching dusk and he smiled as she turned to look at him.  
  
Although bright in the light of the sun's fading glow, Aeris' eyes still held an obvious sadness. Sephiroth longed to ease whatever pain she felt, but he'd been unable to ask her what was wrong.  
  
When the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and the deep purple of twilight made it difficult to see, Aeris followed Sephiroth back to their small apartment to rest.  
  
Sephiroth closed the door behind him and groped for the light switch. He found it quickly, and the lights came on, illuminating the front entry hall and the kitchen.  
  
"Ah good, you're finally back," came a distinct voice.  
  
Aeris, who had just come inside behind Sephiroth, gasped. "Cloud!?"  
  
Cloud appeared in the hallway, a grin look playing his face. His muscles were taut, his sword gripped tightly in front of his body.  
  
"Cloud! What are you doing here!?" Sephiroth exclaimed. He drew his Masamune as a safety precaution, moving Aeris behind him. "Aeris!" he whispered sharply. "Open the door!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Aeris slowly slid her hand behind her back and rested her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Cloud was chuckling. "Why, I've come to play! My old dear friend wishes a great deal of revenge on you, Sephiroth. You see, you killed her, and now she wants YOU to die!"  
  
Sephiroth frowned. "And who is this dear friend of your that twists your thoughts so!? Are you obeying Jenova, Cloud!?"  
  
"Only you have every obeyed Jenova. Aeris returned to ME! And she sent me to kill you and bring the spineless bitch impostor back to her!"  
  
"Cloud! This is Aeris. She doesn't want you to hurt me!"  
  
"She's a liar. Aeris is in the Ancient City where she belongs! It is her home! I'm killing you and taking the impostor with me!!!"  
  
"Aeris, NOW!" Sephiroth yelled. Aeris flung the door open behind her and raced outside. Sephiroth followed and spun around in time to meet Ultima Weapon with the blade of Masamune. Cloud attacked with fury, sending blow after blow at Sephiroth's chest and throat, and he fought to find an opening. With quick movements, Sephiroth parried, but never had enough time to counter Cloud's flurry of attacks.  
  
Aeris called upon her magic and quickly flung Wall spells on both of the warriors, which quickly set in and prevented any damage to either fighter.  
  
Cloud cursed aloud, his face red with anger. "You protect us both, wench!?" he screamed. "I must finish this task! I must obey Aeris!" Cloud chuckled suddenly, grinning insanely at Aeris. "She never said I had to bring you back alive," he sneered. "People like you don't deserve to live. People like you and that bastard kill people and destroy the lives of those that still live!"  
  
"Cloud," Aeris said sadly. "You are still Cloud in there, right? I understand what you are saying."  
  
Cloud gave her a strange look, dropping his sword momentarily.  
  
"Cloud, I am Aeris. That man, Sephiroth, did kill me, but you must understand that I wasn't his fault. And you must understand that what happened to him is now happening to you too. You must fight Jenova! We are not your enemy!"  
  
Cloud shook his head and blinding light flashed across his eyes. His head pounded with agony. Raising his gaze against the pain, he looked up at Aeris blankly. "Aeris…help…me…"  
  
"Yes, Cloud. Fight her. I'm here."  
  
"Aeris…I…" Cloud stammered. "But…he killed you. How can…you trust…him?"  
  
Aeris lowered her head. "Cloud, it is hard to explain…but let me try." She glanced back at Sephiroth. "I think you should hear this too."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jenova cursed aloud, and strained to hear the conversation through Cloud's ears.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Jenova's fury increased. She was getting through to him, breaking her hold on his mind.  
  
"It's hard to explain…but let me try…"  
  
Jenova grumbled, fighting to keep her hold as Aeris spoke to Cloud.  
  
"After you killed Sephiroth in the Northern Crater," she heard Aeris say, "Holy was released and, with my help, Meteor was destroyed. However, someone else was with me, aiding Holy in its quest. Sephiroth, who had returned to the lifestream, was helping me.  
  
"After that, Sephiroth and I refused to be reborn again, and therefore, we never truly died." Jenova heard Aeris pause and she held her breath, waiting for the perfect moment. "You see, Cloud, Sephiroth and I didn't want to return."  
  
"We fell in love."  
  
Jenova felt Cloud's anger rise slightly. A lingering hate had suddenly resurfaced. With all her strength, Jenova found his weakness, and attacked it with all her might.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aeris held her breath, waiting for a response from either Cloud or Sephiroth. Cloud and Sephiroth simply stared at her, and she shifted uncomfortably as she looked up to watch the Wall spells flicker and wear off. She sighed sadly. "That's why, Cloud. Please understand."  
  
"Aeris…" Sephiroth began. "I…"  
  
"NOOOOO!" Cloud suddenly screamed, gripping his skull with his left hand. "Tarnished! Filthy! Corrupted!!" He screamed in painful agony, gripping his sword so tight his fingers paled white.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
He ran at her, sword up, his teeth clenched with fury. Aeris gasped and held her hands up. "Cloud! Stop!" she screamed. She shut her eyes tight, prepared to feel the touch of a cold blade through her chest again, ready to see her blood run as she died.  
  
The feeling never came, but the sound of Ultima Weapon entering flesh still filled her ears.  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
Aeris opened her eyes in fear and saw Sephiroth blocking her, Cloud's weapon buried in his right breast. Aeris screamed as Cloud pulled his blade free and Sephiroth fell to his knees with a soft moan.  
  
"Nooo!" she yelled, falling down beside him, pulling him to her frantically, Sephiroth's silver hair falling across her arm as she pulled his limp figure into her lap.  
  
Above her, Cloud laughed, the bloody sword at his side.  
  
"So I win again, Sephiroth," he murmured. "Good always wins over evil."  
  
Tears ran from Aeris' eyes as Sephiroth's ruby blood stained her hands. His eyes were slightly open and he stared at her as she called his name.  
  
"Aeris," he said quietly. "I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Salty tears streamed down her face. "You didn't remember. I thought maybe it was only a dream."  
  
Cloud laughed again. "And now, the bitch will die!" he exclaimed, raising his sword over his head.  
  
He paused as an inhuman shriek filled the night air.  
  
Cloud spun around in time to see a huge flying beast tackle him to the ground. Cloud smacked his head hard against the ground and white light flashed through his head just before he passed out.  
  
The winged Chaos beast snorted angrily and turned its body to look down at Aeris, who held Sephiroth against her body. She was still crying hysterically, and a strange golden aura had enfolded her body. It sparkled and shimmered around them. Chaos lumbered over to them, picked them up carefully with one huge claw and leaped into the air with flapping wings, leaving the unconscious body of Cloud lying in the grass. 


	17. Chapter 15: Recovery and Doubt

Disclaimer: I am not rich like the owner of Squaresoft, who rightfully owns the following characters used in this fanfic.  
  
Author's Note: Tori, this is the chapter you have been waiting for. Hehe, let the fun begin! By the way, there is a dream sequence in this one, and it will be signified by several of these : " ~ " in a row. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Chapter 15 – Recovery and Doubt  
  
Sephiroth's eyes fluttered open and he stared blankly above him. He had expected to once again awaken to the pulsing green glow of the lifestream around him, but instead he found himself staring at a wooden ceiling and laying in a warm bed.  
  
Slowly, he raised his hand beneath the covers and brought it to his naked chest. He ran his fingers along his skin before his eyes widened and he suddenly sat upright. He stared down at his flesh in disbelief.  
  
~ My wound!? There is no wound!? How!? ~  
  
A wave of dizziness flowed through him and he fell back onto his pillow. He barely had time to suddenly think of Aeris before sleep took him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sephiroth," Aeris whispered sadly.  
  
Sephiroth gazed down at her.  
  
"Please don't leave me, Sephy."  
  
Sephiroth smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I have to go. Please understand."  
  
"But if the Planet is in danger, Cloud and the others can handle it and we can help them from here."  
  
"We have no guarantee that Cloud and your friends are still alive. I have to go. It is my fate."  
  
Aeris' eyes fell downward and Sephiroth saw a tear fall from her face.  
  
"Sephiroth, I don't want to lose you."  
  
Sephiroth placed a gentle finger beneath her chin and lifted her face to meet her eyes.  
  
"You won't. Ever. I promise."  
  
Aeris smiled. "I trust you will remember me." She held tight to his hand as he stepped away from her. Bright green light enfolded his body and his image slowly began to fade. Tears streamed down Aeris' face as his hand vanished from her grip. She stared into his face as it slowly faded.  
  
Sephiroth spoke 5 words just before he disappeared.  
  
"I will always love you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
~ Where am I? ~  
  
"Sephiroth. Please wake up."  
  
~ Was I dreaming? Or reliving a memory? ~  
  
"Sephiroth, please. I can't lose you again."  
  
~ Oh my God, Aeris! I remember! I remember everything! ~  
  
"Sephiroth! You promised!"  
  
Sephiroth's eyes popped open and he sat up with a jerk. He heard a tiny scream next to him and he turned to see Aeris sitting in a chair beside his bed. Her face was flushed and wet with tears, but her shocked look shifted to joy as she flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck in a desperate hug.  
  
"Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed. "You're okay!"  
  
"I remember," he whispered softly in her hear, holding her tight. "I remember everything about us."  
  
Aeris loosened her grip to look into his eyes with a hopeful expression. "How?"  
  
Sephiroth smiles. "I remembered in a dream. I almost broke my promise, but now everything's going to be okay. I'll never leave you again."  
  
Aeris smiled happily through her tears. "You remembered our promise! Oh, Sephiroth!" She moved to hug him again but he held her back. She looked at him confused and he smiled at her before leaning to her and meeting her lips with his.  
  
He pulled her close, deepening the kiss, inhaling the scent of her hair, the touch of her skin against his. He prayed the moment would never end.  
  
Unfortunately, moments pass by quickly, but Aeris and Sephiroth decided to linger on theirs, and they didn't leave the room for quite some time.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jenova cursed aloud. Her plan had failed again. Somehow, that Cetra witch had pulled Cloud out of her influence and only a sudden surprise had resurfaced Cloud's hate for Sephiroth. It had been too close. She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes.  
  
Fuming, Jenova used her power to control Cloud's cells and woke him up before summoning him to her. She had to think of another plan, but how could she kill Sephiroth with Aeris on his side?  
  
What really angered her was that she'd almost succeeded. She would have killed both of them if that damned beast hadn't butt in and snatched away her prize. But she recognized the monster immediately as the rage form of one of the men she'd fought in the Northern Crater. She would surely make him suffer when the time came, simply for prolonging her victory. She envisioned how she would torture him, and make him scream and beg for mercy. She smiled at the thought of his pain, and promised that she would see it through.  
  
When the time was right, of course.  
  
Now, she simply had to wait. Cloud would return to her soon and she would work to strengthen her hold on him through the form of the Cetra. She even played with the thought of seducing him, as that would bind him closer as well. She chuckled and sat in the long armchair she used in her chose home in the Ancient Capital. Sephiroth and Aeris were undoubtedly back with AVALANCHE by now, and she was sure they all would come to attempt to save Cloud. But she would be ready for them. She would give them a fight they'd never forget, or live through.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Vincent watched as Aeris slowly slid through the door out of Sephiroth's room. She closed the door softly behind her and jumped when she finally noticed Vincent's presence. Her usually pale face flushed crimson in surprise and embarrassment.  
  
"Well?" Vincent implored calmly.  
  
"He's awake," she replied simply before swiftly leaving.  
  
Vincent stood slowly, took a deep breath, and walked through the door.  
  
Sephiroth lay beneath the soft down comforter upon the bed, gazing up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head on the feather pillow. He had a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face, surrounded by the silver crown of his hair that flared out beneath his head. Quietly, Vincent walked to his bedside and sat down in a small wooden chair beside him.  
  
Sephiroth turned his head to look at him. "Oh, it's you Vincent."  
  
Vincent nodded. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little sore, a little tired."  
  
Vincent chuckled suddenly. "From what? The fight or something a little more recent?"  
  
Sephiroth's mouth dropped open as he too blushed. Vincent didn't think it was possible for someone like Sephiroth to blush, and his face made him laugh harder.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
Author's Note: Well? I'm not any good at writing lemon scenes, so I just sort of implied what happened in the bedroom. I didn't think some citrus was necessary anyway – it wouldn't have helped the story in any way, so I left it out. Reviews please! 


	18. Chapter 16: Storytime

1 Disclaimer: Ditto  
  
Author's Note: Um…this chapter is incredibly short, but there was no way that I was going to find a different place to end this chapter without making it too long. This is the start of a series of chapters that may be a little boring but I think are very important – basically Sephiroth tells us his version of the story in the FF7 game. It is necessary because the members of AVALANCHE need a reason to trust Sephy, and this was the only way he could prove his good intentions. All right, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy and review as always.  
  
Chapter 16 – Storytime  
  
"I don't like it," Tifa murmured. "I don't like it at all."  
  
"Tifa," Aeris said soothingly. "Please try to relax."  
  
Tifa pursed her lips but was silent as everyone else sat. The group had gathered at Nibelheim Inn to talk strategy about their future, unavoidable confrontation with Jenova and Cloud. Only two of them were missing, and Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Barret, and Red XIII were quite nervous about the arrival of one of them. No one quite knew how to act around Sephiroth, and had avoided the room he had taken residence in as he recovered. They quickly accepted Aeris, and had been very supportive of her, but Sephiroth and his obvious change in demeanor and overall attitude was quite a lot to take in in just a few days.  
  
The deathlike silence that hung in the room was broken as the doorknob turned and the door opened. Vincent entered first, a pale Sephiroth just behind. Everyone stared at him as he walked, with his eyes at the floor, to a chair in the far corner next to the couch Aeris was sitting on. He sat slowly, his cape flared back as his body settled into the furniture. Aeris reached a hand out to him, entwining her fingers around his, and whispered soft words of comfort to him before he finally looked up. They all quickly noticed the emotionally human expression that filled his eyes.  
  
He was just as nervous as they were.  
  
That though alone seemed to help relax their frayed nerves, supporting the claim that Sephiroth was not at fault and not a ruthless murderer by choice. And Aeris obviously cared for him - that much was at least out in the open now.  
  
Sephiroth looked over at Aeris and gave her a soft smile. She nodded to him and he looked at the group, scanning his glowing gaze over each on of their strained faces.  
  
"So, where would you all like to start?"  
  
The AVALANCHE members stole nervous glances at each other. The silence in the room was deafening.  
  
"Well," Yuffie finally said. "Why don't we start by you telling us what happened?"  
  
"You mean in Nibelheim recently when Jenova attacked?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
Tifa shook her head. "No. We want to hear everything, starting from the Nibelheim incident 8 years ago."  
  
Sephiroth raised a brow. "That will take awhile."  
  
"That okay," Tifa replied. "It may help us in our fight against Jenova. And," she continued, her voice softening, "there are some things I just need to know. Maybe you can give me the answers I'm looking for."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Okay," he said. "I will try my best." 


	19. Chapter 17: Flashbacks Begin

Disclaimer: Those hotties ain't mine!  
  
Author's Note: I hope these next chapters aren't boring to read…they weren't boring to write, but if you have played the game, this will sound a little repetitive. Oh well, another necessity. Try not to hate me. The next couple of chapters will be Sephiroth basically talking the whole, damn time.  
  
Chapter 17 – Flashbacks Begin  
  
"The mission at Nibelheim started out pretty average, compared to the war that had just ended. I was assigned the mission, along with another first class SOLDIER and three ShinRa cadets. We were instructed to investigate a series of monster complaints near Mt. Nibel, where one of ShinRa's many Mako Reactors had been built several years before. The drive there was rainy and dismal, with one monster encounter. I quickly dispatched the Dark Dragon that blocked our path, while Zack and the cadets watched. They were all young and inexperienced. If I remember correctly, Cloud was a mere teenager at 16. In battle, I was a trained killing machine, programmed to take out the assigned enemy.  
  
"The remainder of the drive was uneventful. We arrived in Nibelheim late that night. Cloud mentioned that Nibelheim was his hometown. He asked me about my parents and I told him the truth. My mother's name, I had been told, was Jenova. Professor Hojo had been announced to me as my father, but I never accepted that, so I simply laughed and changed the subject. I refused to fully believe that such a disgusting, twisted man could truly be anyone's father.  
  
"I allowed Cloud to take a break and see his old friends, but he didn't take his helmet off until he entered his home. I think he was too embarrassed to show his face to anyone but his mother. Although he was a hard worker and a good soldier, ShinRa never believed he was cut out to become a true member of SOLDIER. Zack, a member of SOLDIER, with a heart of fire, was my 2nd in command, as usual. I guess you could say we were comrades.  
  
"Although Cloud looked up to me more, I think he connected more personally to Zack as a man with fire in his blood, trying to make his mark on the world.  
  
"Cloud made a quick stop to talk to his mother and took a peek inside of Tifa's house. I imagine that he'd once had a crush on Tifa, but she was nowhere to be found. I watched his inner struggle from the 2nd floor window of the inn. Soon, everyone was inside the inn to prepare for the journey to Mt. Nibel's Mako Reactor.  
  
"I had already met Tifa, who was to be our guide, and I introduced her to Zack and the cadets, including Cloud, who refused to speak or remove his helmet. After a quick photo of Tifa, Zack, and myself, we set off for the mountain peak, leaving one of our cadets in town to wait for us.  
  
"The trip up started rocky as the bridge connecting two of the mountains snapped under our weight. I managed to swing our half of the bridge towards a ledge that jutted out the side of the mountain, but Tifa quickly pointed out that one cadet was missing. I assumed he'd fallen into the gorge, and insisted we move on. All members of the ShinRa military force agree to certain risks, and we didn't have time to waste on a hopeless cause.  
  
"Tifa knew of a series of caves that ran through the mountains and led us to an entrance. We traveled up the Mako-infused caves towards the top. Eventually, we reached the Mako Reactor, stopping only to dispose of a few small, yet assertive, monsters.  
  
"By ShinRa protocol, I assigned the remaining cadet, Cloud, with the task to stay with Tifa outside the Reactor while Zack and I investigated inside.  
  
"The scene started out familiar; a pool of glowing green Mako pulsed below the metal bridge that led further into the reactor. A series of metal pods were lined up in rows in the next room, each filled with Mako. Normally, this Mako was condensed and purified into materia within these pods, and each pod produced a different type of materia. However, there was something wrong. People, or what used to be people, had been placed inside of the pods. Due to the high levels of purified Mako, their bodies had mutated into forms that were barely human. Some of them had sprouted tentacles; others had grown extra limbs and eyes. Their hands had grown claws, and many had lizard-like tails. Zack fell to his knees in shock at the sight. I was disgusted. I was appalled.  
  
"I quickly came to the conclusion that this had been Hojo's work. Hojo had recently been made lead scientist for ShinRa after the recent death of Professor Gast, the only person I had ever trusted. Hojo would never be as great a scientist as Professor Gast was, and this confirmed that. His twisted idea had hurt innocent people. He had gone way too far. I hated him.  
  
"And then I noticed something else. Looking past the rows of pods, I saw a large red door. Written above the door in a kind of beckoning arc read 'Jenova.'  
  
"Jenova? I thought I had possibly misread it. My eyes must have been fooling me, and yet there it was, clear as crystal. My mother's name was written above that door. I didn't understand. Maybe I thought my mother was actually alive and was living within the Mako Reactor. Whatever I thought was useless, however, as the door wouldn't budge and I couldn't find what secrets lay behind it.  
  
"Yet my mind reeled. I panicked. If my mother was here, why was she with these monsters? Hojo had told me he was my father. I had always felt different, somehow apart from everyone else. What if Hojo had actually created me? I didn't know what to do. In my anger, I unsheathed Masamune, my long sword, and began to unleash my fury on one of the metal pods. Zack had to leap away from my blade as I relentlessly poured my energy into its steel paths that clanged against the metal.  
  
"I cursed aloud. I cursed my existence. I cursed Hojo. All the anger, sadness, and loneliness flooded out in those few moments. When I finally let my sword drop to my side in exhaustion, my shoulders were heaving from my labored breathing.  
  
"My journey back from the mountain is a blurry memory. I spent most of it pondering what to do next. Cloud and Tifa seemed oblivious to my fragile state of mind. I asked Tifa if she knew about her town's history. I was hoping she would know something about Jenova, but instead she told me of a mansion that an executive of ShinRa had used to live in.  
  
"And then I remembered. I know who had lived in that mansion, and who it now belonged to.  
  
"Gast had used to own that mansion. It now belonged to Hojo.  
  
"I remember entering the dimly lit house, which reeked of dust, mold, and stale air. I searched the home for information and discovered a passageway in one of the bedrooms. It led to an old wooden staircase that curved downward in a tight spiral. At the bottom, I followed the basement hallway and found two doors. One was locked, but the other, at the very end, was open. I walked through the door and found exactly what I was looking for. I found Hojo's laboratory.  
  
"Perhaps it was only my imagination, but I remember the stench of blood in the air as I looked around the old lab. All of the walls were lined with books. I pulled one off the wall and began to read. I was horrified by what I discovered.  
  
"I read through every book that night, not stopping for food or sleep. Zack found me downstairs eventually while I was reading a book about the Jenova Project. I asked him to leave me, and he obeyed my wishes. I read, and read, and read. As I finished the final book, I sat behind Hojo's desk in shock. I thought I knew the truth.  
  
"The truth I found snapped my soul in two. At the time, I couldn't deal with it. Instead of looking for help and guidance, I wanted to take matters into my own hands. I felt betrayed by the world. I hated Gast for not telling me. I hated Hojo for defiling me. But most of all, I hated myself for what I was. My spirit broke and my mind soon followed.  
  
"It was my weakest moment. And it was in that moment that she attacked me." 


	20. Chapter 18: New Information

Disclaimer: Gah, I'm sick of telling people that I don't own these characters, so this is my last disclaimer. I don't own Sephy, Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, etc… for the rest of my damn story. There.  
  
Author's Note: Now that that's out, Sephy-chan is going to continue his lovely rendition of his days in hell. Hope you like his wonderful point of view. This chapter should be longer than most of my other ones.  
  
Chapter 18 – New Information  
  
"Jenova's name is a curse. Her evil power is nearly limitless. She spreads destruction and chaos wherever she goes. And she also isn't what she seems.  
  
"I learned a lot during my time in the lifestream. You see, because the Ancients, or the Cetra if you prefer, have the ability to speak and work with the planet. They have a certain power over the lifestream. This is why they are especially skilled with the use of materia. When a Cetra dies, they can choose to remain in the lifestream and give themselves a sort of physical form to speak with each other and the recently deceased that have not yet been reborn. The Cetra can also control where the lifestream goes while they are within it, to a certain extent at least.  
  
"When I was killed in the Northern Crater, the Cetra within the lifestream, including Aeris, took pity on me and allowed me to stay as well, giving me a physical form. They needed information on Jenova, who I was told was still alive. I was amazed that they knew of Jenova and of me, and after I told them all I knew, they filled me in on a few more interesting details.  
  
"Jenova is not an Ancient, like it says in the books. It is also rumored that Jenova is what some call, "A terror from the skies." This is partly true. Many years ago, a comet punctured the planet, creating the Northern Crater, near an old Cetra Village. The comet carried a virus that traveled to the Cetra village and began infecting the Ancients that lived there. Although there were no immediate symptoms, the Cetra living near where the comet struck began to evolve at a much faster rate than the others of their kind because of this virus. These Ancients acquired different skills and powers at a faster rate, and therefore, they believed that they were superior to the Cetra and the humans. They became a new species, and they called themselves the Bactra. These were Jenova's ancestors, and the threat against the planet of the time.  
  
"It is said that long ago, a crisis hit the planet, and that the world was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. This is very true. The Bactra did not die naturally. They were rapidly reproducing, and had some power of mind control over humans if they infected their blood streams with their cells. Because they had no power over the Cetra unless they were in an incredibly weakened state, the Bactra began killing them off one by one.  
  
"However, because of their rapid evolution, the Bactra never gained the ability to work with and manipulate the lifestream. The humans were defenseless against the Bactra, so the Cetra had no choice but to contain the new species.  
  
"Over 90% of the Cetra sacrificed themselves to the lifestream. From there, the Cetra manipulated the lifestream to seek out each and every Bactra and freeze them within a shell of lifestream Mako. One of these Bactra was Jenova herself. Jenova was young at the time, a teenager by Bactra standards. She remained frozen, deep within the planet, until ShinRa uncovered her while they were mining for Mako.  
  
"ShinRa assumed she was an Ancient. Today's society has very little information on the Cetra, because their species is near extinction. The Bactra have the ability to look very similar to the Cetra in appearance, and the two species' DNA codes are nearly identical. ShinRa knew the Ancient's once held incredible power and, using Jenova, they attempted to recreate the powers of the Ancients in humans. They called this the Jenova Project. I am what was produced.  
  
"In truth, I am half human, and half Bactra. I am aware that both my parents were human, but while I was still in my mother's womb, Professor Hojo injected me with Jenova's cells, infecting me. Because I was still forming, my body accepted her cells and joined with them to become one. When I was born, I was infused with Mako, the mark of SOLDIER, to give me more strength and stamina. From my birth, I was destined to fight. From my birth, I was cursed.  
  
"They didn't know about the Bactra. They didn't know they could control humans through their cells. They thought they could control their power and mold me into the perfect SOLDIER. They made me a skilled warrior, but when Jenova awoke, their control over me was gone. She was in control.  
  
"She awoke that night, 8 years ago in Nibelheim. She awoke as I was learning my past in those books, and she called out to me. She called me son; a word never used with endearment towards me before. She reached me, filled my ears with her soothing, chilling voice. I took her words in gladly. I thought she loved me. She whispered softly, coaxing me to come and release her. She filled my head with hopes of revenge, and I drank them in. I left the mansion and she led me to her.  
  
"Outside the mansion, however, I began to have second thoughts. But by now her hold on me was strong. For a moment, Jenova took control of my body. Without my command, my lips and tongue were speaking, calling upon my materia's power.  
  
"Fire 3," my voice proclaimed, and I watched Nibelheim burst into flames.  
  
"To me, I wasn't watching Nibelheim burn. I was watching ShinRa burn. They had sent me to this hell of fake existence. Villagers rushed at me with homemade weapons, but I saw them as ShinRa executive in their fancy suits. They mocked me, laughed at me, and I cut them down with Masamune and allowed their blood to soak the streets.  
  
"Looking around, I saw Zack running out of the mansion and Cloud laying on the ground in the Town Square. I was destroying ShinRa, and it made me smile. I was crazy. I had lost my mind.  
  
"I climbed Mt. Nibel, fully aware that the remaining villagers were following me. I didn't care. They and their ShinRa ideals were no match for me. I could feel Jenova's presence, and it filled me with hope. I had only read the books. I thought Jenova was an Ancient who could destroy the evil of the world and find the Promised Land where I could be free. I reached the Mako Reactor with high hopes, and she welcomed me.  
  
"A villager had reached me. He was vaguely familiar, and when he attacked me, I defended myself, leaving him bleeding on the catwalk. I believe that man was Tifa's father. In a daze of insanity, I moved on, and left my sword lying next to his cold body.  
  
"I reached the room with the metal pods. I could hear a young girl screaming behind me, but I ignored her. I climbed the metal stairs toward Jenova's door and heard the sound of small footsteps on the stairs. I spun around to see Tifa behind me, Masamune in her hand. She screamed at me for the death of her father, then raised my long sword to attack me.  
  
"Her young body held my blade clumsily, and as she move to slash me, I grappled with her grip and easily took the sword from her small, fragile hands. With deadly precision, I swung. She looked up at me in the last moment and my mind froze as my body continued. Her frightened, hateful eyes gazed into mine for a brief instant and then my blade tore thought the front of her shirt and into her young flesh. I watched her fall down the stairs as my body refused to obey me. I began to awaken from my internal daze to find my body no longer belonged to myself alone. I was too close, and she had caught me in my weakest moment.  
  
"My body turned and Jenova's door slid open. I slipped through and walked forward as Zack reached me. He also attacked me, but Jenova responded by making me throw him out of the room with a shove form the hilt of my sword to his chest.  
  
"As I heard his body hit the metal pods, I began to resist her. Her bloodthirsty slaughter was out of control and unfocused. Zack had been a SOLDIER for ShinRa, but he was my comrade, my partner. He was not to blame for my problems. Him and Tifa and the villagers, they were not those who had betrayed me, but it was too late for me. I couldn't go against my own existence. I couldn't possibly hope to fight the cells that gave me life. I was a puppet.  
  
"Jenova began to speak through my mouth, speaking of ShinRa and the Promised Land and how she should rule the planet as if it had been stolen from her. My hands reached out ahead of me. A lard tube was set up in the center of the chamber. A giant metal statue had been constructed around the tube to hide its contents from sight. The statue of the metal angel stared at me with silver, liquid eyes and I reached out to grasp it. With little effort, I ripped the fallen angel from its place, and oil spewed forth from broken tubes like blood. As the pulse of the oil slowed, I looked up and saw her.  
  
"Her icy blue face looked like death itself, frozen solid beneath the ice within her glass cage. Although she didn't move, her voice sang in my mind and my arms raised in triumph – her triumph. She was free and I was to be her protector.  
  
"It was then that Cloud revealed himself. He was standing just inside the entrance of the chamber, and even with his helmet on, I could feel his glare boring holes into my skin. He was still dressed in his ShinRa uniform, armed bravely with Zack's sword. He screamed a terrible curse at me, and as Jenova spun my body to face him, I felt cold steel bury itself in my side. I hadn't felt physical pain in years, and it numbed the pain I felt inside. I fell to my knees. Cloud backed away from me before removing his helmet and racing into the adjacent room.  
  
"I wanted to die right there, but Jenova wasn't about to let me off that easy. I was healing quickly, as the Mako and her cursed cells began to do their work. Only a truly fatal wound would kill me now, and only Mako could bind me. As the little mental strength left in me disappeared, Jenova gained reign over my body, and my soul.  
  
"I stood and walked out of the room. Jenova was furious, but she was attempting to get me to a safe haven where I could finish healing. I remember walking past the pods where Zack lay bleeding and Cloud held Tifa in his lap. My lips were smiling, but inside I was screaming.  
  
"I walked out onto the catwalk towards the exit. I could hear the Mako rushing below me, and I could also hear footsteps behind me. As if she had been controlling my body since my birth, Jenova spun me around and unsheathed Masamune with blinding speed and a SOLDIER's skill, impaling Cloud through his right breast near his shoulder on Masamune's shining blade.  
  
"My mind screamed. I screamed for Nibelheim. I screamed for Tifa and her father. I screamed for Zack and Cloud and I screamed for death. I wanted it to claim me and take me from this hellish nightmare. My wish came true, but death would not be the end of my suffering.  
  
"As Cloud began lifting me in the air by the blade of my sword that was buried in his own flesh, I used every reserve of strength I had left to prevent Jenova from letting go of the hilt. I succeeded, and Cloud forced me over the metal rail and Jenova couldn't prevent me from falling to my death in the Mako below. I welcomed death with open arms. I thought I was free.  
  
"I was wrong. God dammit, I was so very wrong." 


	21. Chapter 19: One Journey Ends, Another B...

Author's Note : Sephiroth is still talking. He will be talking in the next chapter as well. Then he will be done with his speech. On with the story. Reviews please.  
  
Chapter 19 – One Journey Ends, Another Begins  
  
"You already know most of the rest of this story. Jenova had a firm grip on me and, even in death, I was forced to do her bidding. She took on my shape and forced my soul out of my body and into hers so that she had access to my SOLDIER instincts, training, and fighting ability. I was a prisoner without control. She made me watch as she slaughtered the innocent and left my image and memory hated by all. To everyone else, it was my fault. They thought I was responsible- that it was my bloodthirsty mind in charge. They thought I was still alive, when in reality, my body was trapped, frozen in time. Jenova took it after the Nibelheim incident. She placed it at the Northern Crater.  
  
"Meanwhile, Hojo found the wounded Zack and Cloud in the Mako Reactor. He took them back to his Mansion. Somehow, Tifa had already been rescued, probably by a Nibelheim survivor who recognized her and decided not to help the member of ShinRa, for obvious reasons. Regardless, Hojo placed Zack and Cloud in Mako tubes to heal them and enhance their physical power. Then he made them, what he like to call, "Sephiroth clones," by injecting them with my cultured cells while the two men were in a weakened state. Because Jenova infected my cells, Jenova infected them as well, although not on a grand a scale as myself. However, as you could see, Jenova still had an incredibly controlling ability over Cloud later on.  
  
"Zack awoke in his Mako chamber and, with his new strength, broke free from the glass tube. He then freed Cloud and they escaped by hitchhiking on a truck headed for Midgar. Cloud was still badly wounded and was out of it through the trip. As Zack told Cloud about himself, Cloud somehow absorbed Zack's history and personality into his brain, which was extremely fragile at the time. When they arrived at the outskirts of Midgar, they were caught by ShinRa cadets and, under specific orders, they shot and killed Zack, who was though of as a threat due to my 'outbreak' in Nibelheim. They had been ordered to kill Cloud as well, but in his injured state, they assumed he would die anyway. Cloud took Zack's sword after the cadets left, and went to Midgar by himself, remember the recent events of his past as Zack's. Because the Mako had affected his eyes, he had even more reason to believe that he had become a member of SOLDIER. He remembered the Nibelheim incident as Zack had lived it, and his past became littered with holes. It weakened him and Jenova took advantage of this weakness often later on.  
  
"While Jenova wrecked havoc on the planet using my appearance, she dragged Cloud along subconsciously to do the work she couldn't do herself. It was during this time that I discovered why she needed me so badly.  
  
"I found about her plan to summon Meteor within the Temple of the Ancients, the same time you did. She wanted to destroy all life on the planet so she could rule what was left as the Bactra had intended from the beginning. But because she was a Bactra, she did not have the ability to manipulate the lifestream. This also meant that she could not use materia because it is a condensed form of lifestream. This made the black materia useless to her because she could not use it to summon Meteor by herself, even in my form. She needed my body and my soul, which she carried inside herself, so that she could revive me in the Northern Crater and force me to summon Meteor for her. I was a tool to her; a tool to be discarded and destroyed when I had no use, and I was powerless to stop her.  
  
"Then I found out about Holy and the white materia. Aeris had the white materia, as the last known surviving Cetra. There is a reason that only Cetra can use the white materia. In order to summon Holy successfully, the caster must die. How the caster dies doesn't matter, but what actually happens is that the caster returns to the lifestream and merges with Holy. In effect, when Aeris used the white materia in the Capitol of the Ancients, she was praying for death so she could summon Holy into herself and stop Jenova and Meteor. Jenova, not knowing that death was a requirement for the summoning, thought she could prevent Holy from being summoned by killing Aeris.  
  
"It was the worst moment of my life. I had watched Aeris from afar. She always seemed to see past Jenova's trick and understand my position. It was as if she saw behind Jenova's eyes, and knew that Jenova was simply wearing my face, while I was trapped inside. And when she died, she didn't make a sound. Her eyes widened a bit, pain can do that, but her face was peaceful, and she didn't look upset. And I found myself in love with her. With no more hope, I withdrew into the back corner of Jenova's mind. I gave up completely. I couldn't help anyone. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't even help Aeris.  
  
"Jenova eventually got herself and Cloud, with his party, to the Northern Crater. After she weakened his mental stability through an illusion of Nibelheim and his lack of memory, Jenova manipulated Cloud into giving me the black materia. She revived my body, and forced me to summon Meteor. I must admit that, by this point, I had given up trying to stop her and did what she wanted without a fight. Although I was back in my body and alive again, I was still a prisoner. I thought that if I finally gave in, she would kill me after I summoned Meteor. I figured she would have no more use for me.  
  
"I was wrong, again, of course.  
  
"This time, I was required to remain alive in the bottomless pit of the Northern Crater to prevent Holy from stopping Meteor. While the WEAPON's created widespread panic and destruction across the world, Jenova was free to do whatever she wished because the ShinRa were too distracted by the attacking WEAPON's to try and break through the barrier she had built to close off the Crater. She believed she had won; Cloud had fallen into the lifestream below the crater as I summoned Meteor, and the rest of you were to be executed by the ShinRa.  
  
"The next part is mostly your story. While you went on you search for Cloud, and then the Huge Materia, I was alone with Jenova in the Northern Crater as we waited for the day when Meteor would crash into Midgar. As you all know, after ShinRa and Midgar were destroyed by Diamond WEAPON, you were able to travel to the bottom of the Northern Crater and fight us. You wounded Jenova and killed me.  
  
"Jenova, near death, traveled towards the Ancient City as Holy was released and I traveled to the lifestream. Then I found Aeris. She was using her Cetra powers to become Holy and guide it to Meteor. When Holy wasn't enough, I helped her send out the lifestream to protect the planet. The Ancient Cetra of the lifestream blessed me with their power and cleansed my soul of Jenova's cells by binding them with Mako. I was free from her curse forever. But my journey wasn't over.  
  
"Aeris began to weaken in the lifestream. No one knew why. The image she created of herself would often flicker like a candle flame and I, who lover her deeply, worried I would lose her again. The Ancient Cetra confided in me, and told me they believed it was Jenova's work, whom they discovered was still alive. Using their powers, they breathed life back into me. I was a new person, and I had two missions.  
  
"The first in obvious. I was to find Jenova and destroy her, no matter what the cost. The second was not a real mission, but Aeris requested that I look for you all and see if she had succeeded in protecting you from Meteor's blast. I agreed, assuming that the moment one of you discovered or heard I was back, you would all find me. I was correct- just after my first encounter with Vincent in the Nibelheim Mansion, Cloud was contacted by Vincent and myself. I was amazed Vincent gave thought to what I had to say and even believed me enough to allow me to contact Cloud. Whatever the reason might be, Cloud was quick to arrive, his hate for me incredibly apparent.  
  
"Although I wasn't particularly surprised, it took all the discipline and self-control I could muster not to draw my sword when Cloud attacked and threatened me. I didn't blame him, and while I stood my ground, my sword hilt never reached my grip. I believe it was that that Vincent noticed most, and he finally convinced Cloud to back off and listen to what I had to say.  
  
"I told them that Jenova was alive and that she was coming for Cloud. There was little else I could say. I knew I didn't have the time to tell the whole story like I am doing now, so I told the truth as simply as possible.  
  
"Jenova showed up at that very moment. While she realized she no longer had any power over me, she immediately assaulted Cloud with a flurry of mental attacks, trying to wear down his healing defenses and bring him under her control again. Cloud, naturally, assumed that I had plotted against him and tricked him into coming here so Jenova could attack. I saw his pain and could say nothing. Jenova was burning Nibelheim as she had with me so long ago. I knew I had to earn my trust, and prove it with my actions.  
  
"But then Jenova showed us another surprise. She had brought Aeris with her, and she was alive and active. She was helping Jenova burn down Nibelheim. Her eyes had taken on a blood red color and she stood by Jenova as her protector. It hurt. I didn't know what was going on anymore. However, I have one hypothesis.  
  
"It was obvious that Jenova was gravely injured in the fight in the Northern Crater. I was almost sure she had died. Unfortunately, the Northern Crater is very close to the Ancient City, where Aeris' body was laid to rest. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Jenova had made it to the Ancient City, even in her injured condition. If she made it there, she could have used Aeris to heal herself.  
  
"Because Aeris remained in the lifestream to become Holy, she wasn't reincarnated as all other living things are. Because Aeris' Cetra body was dead, Jenova could have injected her cells into her body, revived it, and used its healing capabilities to heal herself, and then control Aeris for a short time. This would have weakened Aeris' presence in the lifestream, resulting in her flickering image. The red color of her eyes would be the physical side effect of Jenova's Bactra cells contradicting Aeris' Cetra cells. Fortunately, Cetra cells can not take in Bactra cells, and the Bactra cells quickly died in Aeris' body, releasing her from Jenova's control.  
  
Unfortunately, freeing Cloud will not be quite so easy.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I am going on vacation tomorrow for 8 days, so I wont be posting during that time. I will resume when I return. Until then, read and review please! 


	22. Chapter 20: Story's End

Author's Note: It's good to be back folks. Now without any further ado…..Sephiroth will go on with his shpeel.  
  
Chapter 20 – Story's End  
  
"As Jenova began to lose her fight against Vincent and I, she used Aeris against me. The new cellular bindings she had created in Aeris began to break down as her consciousness awoke in her body. Jenova needed a new protector because her control over Aeris would be short-lived. Allowing Aeris' body to slowly break down Jenova's cells would have caused her no harm, but Jenova began to forcefully rip her cells from Aeris, causing her incredible pain and damage that could have been fatal. Aeris dropped from the sky with a scream, and I had to sprint to catch her. After taking more wounds, Jenova kidnapped Cloud and escaped.  
  
"I didn't know what to do. At the time, I had very little memory of my time in the lifestream. I knew that I had died and I knew my mission, but all my time spent with Aeris was lost in the sea of my memory. Still, watching Aeris fall from the sky in pain and into my arms pulled at my heart and I could think of nothing but her safety. Perhaps I was being selfish by giving up on Cloud at the time. If so, then I apologize, but in my panic, I simply cured Aeris with my materia and then stole Cloud's chocobo and took Aeris with me. I needed time and I needed a plan. I didn't know if all of Avalanche's members had survived, and the only person I thought I could trust was myself. I fled with Aeris to find a safe haven and come up with a plan. We fled to Mideel.  
  
"As Aeris slowly healed within her coma, I stayed by her side, hoping for an explanation to appear before me. I had no memory of our time in the lifestream, and I had no idea what had happened to her. Thankfully, she awoke from her coma rather quickly, and her recovery was swift.  
  
"She had no clue where she was or how she had gotten there, but she retained all of her memories about us. We lived together in Mideel while she healed and I prepared for my next move.  
  
"Unfortunately, Jenova made her move first. She sent Cloud after us. He appeared at our home one night, and he was set on killing me. When Aeris cast Wall on both of us, we could no longer harm each other. Cloud mentioned that he was doing what Aeris had ordered him to do and that the woman before him was an impostor. Aeris attempted to reach out to Cloud's rebroken mind to convince him of the truth. For awhile, she seemed to be reaching him as his real personality resurfaced. Then Aeris told him something very important that was new to me as well. She told him of our relationship in during out time in death to try and convince him that I was on the side of good.  
  
"Her idea backfired. Jenova used Cloud, and attacked his mind in that moment of surprise, causing him to attack in a fit of rage. He raised his blade to run Aeris through to her grave again, but I jumped in front of her. With the Wall spell worn off, the Ultima Weapon pierced my chest. I fell to my knees and into unconsciousness. Then, as I was told later, Cloud raised his sword again to kill Aeris but was knocked aside by Vincent in his Chaos form. After wounding Cloud, he retrieved Aeris and I, who had used the Great Gospel to attempt to heal me. I was brought here and I awoke a short time ago.  
  
"The rest of my tale has yet to be lived. Now you know what happened and exactly who and what I am. What happens next is up to you."  
  
Author's Note: I know…. it's short. I'm sorry. But this chapter really can't go any farther. I'll post the next one soon! R&R please! 


	23. Chapter 21: Now What?

Author's Note: Once again, I have taken waaaay too long to update. I apologize…These sorts of things happen when a girl gets a boyfriend; she ends up doing things other than sitting at a keyboard. But, anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and Review please!  
  
Chapter 21 – Now What?  
  
Sephiroth went silent, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, his dry throat aching. He looked at them, felt their stares on his body, and waited for a response.  
  
Tifa sighed, turning to Aeris. "Is what he says true?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "As far as my knowledge and memories serve me, everything he has said is true."  
  
"So that's it? So am I just supposed to forgive and forget? Am I supposed to put my trust in this man?" Tifa was crying now, her warm tears flooding her eyes and running rivers down her face. "What is all this fighting for!? Why is there no one I can trust!?"  
  
Tifa stood sharply, shoving the chair she had been sitting on and watching it clang to the floor. "I need time to think," she said forcefully before racing out of the room.  
  
There was another moment of silence, followed by many uncertain glances. No one knew what to say.  
  
Barret glanced out the open door that Tifa had passed through. He shook his head sadly. "Well, shit," he swore. "Now what do we do?"  
  
Cid shrugged. "Last time we had a set enemy. We thought things were simple."  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, kill the enemy. That's simple enough."  
  
"That would be simple," Vincent reminded her, "if the enemy weren't some super-evolved Ancient."  
  
Red XIII twitched his tail thoughtfully. "Grandfather never told me anything about the Bactra, but perhaps we should check Cosmo Canyon and look through his books. Then maybe we can find a way to defeat Jenova."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Ah, yes. The wiseman Bugenhaagen. He is sure to have hidden some information on the Bactra."  
  
Red XIII tipped his head to one side. "How do you know grandfather?"  
  
Sephiroth smiled. "Do you know how he knew about the lifestream and could hear the cries of the Planet?"  
  
Red XIII shook his head.  
  
"He had a little Cetra blood in him. It was rather weak as the bloodline is decreasing, but it was easily enough to know about the Planet and speak to the Ancients living within the lifestream. It also explains his longevity. He lived to be quite old indeed."  
  
Red XIII frowned. "Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"I'm not surprised that he didn't tell anyone. You of all people should know how today's Cetra were being hunted by ShinRa. Aeris and her mother would have kept it a secret too if they had known better or how to."  
  
Red XIII sighed sadly. "I understand."  
  
Sephiroth looked around the room again. "So, to Cosmo Canyon?"  
  
Barret grumbled. "Who the fuck put you in charge?"  
  
Aeris looked over at him. "Barret please!"  
  
He looked into Aeris' pleading eyes and sighed. "Whatever." He glanced back at Sephiroth. "But I've got my eye on you. I don't trust ya, not yet. Just remember, one wrong move and I'll shoot ya in the back if I have 'ta, no questions asked."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Agreed."  
  
"Fine," Barret said. "Let me go get Tifa and then let's blow this joint. It's about time we got off out asses."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"You have failed me again."  
  
Cloud glanced down at the ground. "Please forgive me, Aeris."  
  
"You never pull through when I need you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You can't even kill an unarmed woman."  
  
"Please forgive me."  
  
"Sephiroth is going to hunt me down and kill me again. I'm not sure you will protect me."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'll never let you down again."  
  
"Am I worth nothing to you?"  
  
"You are everything."  
  
"You have failed me again. You are weak. You allow impostors to manipulate you. You must be punished. I will not allow you to betray me again."  
  
Cloud screamed and fell to his knees as Jenova ripped at his mind and raped his thoughts. He had no privacy. He was a prisoner, and he didn't even realize it. Cloud gripped his skull with a white-knuckle grip, his nails biting into his scalp.  
  
Jenova let go of his mind and Cloud's cries ceased and he slumped forward onto the ground. Jenova flicked her long light-brown braid over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"No resistance," Jenova whispered. "He's completely broken."  
  
She nudged him with a booted toe. Cloud moaned softly, but didn't move.  
  
"You are mine, forever…"  
  
A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? Reviews please!! 


	24. Chapter 22: More New Information

Author's Note: Just to show you that I do read reviews and they do mean a ton to me, I am going to explain something that someone brought up – why the hell is Cloud believing that Aeris is trying to hurt him. The answer is simple; Jenova is manipulating him. He was always a little shaken up that he couldn't help Aeris, and Jenova knows this. Cloud would do anything for Aeris, even if she was evil, simply because he failed to protect her and he accepts that she would want some revenge, etc. Don't worry all you Cloud lovers though, he'll figure it out soon…not that it will help him. Hehe. Sephiroth is my hero in this story, not Cloud, so deal! Thanks! Reviews please!  
  
Chapter 22 – More New Information  
  
Yuffie yawned, slapping a thick, forest-green book closed. "I hate reading," she whined. "There's nothing in this one either!"  
  
"What was that one about?" Tifa asked.  
  
"…Trees…"  
  
Tifa laughed. "You're kidding! No wonder you were bored!"  
  
Vincent glanced over at Sephiroth. "Tifa seem to be doing better," he whispered under his breath.  
  
Sephiroth nodded, his eyes remaining fixed on the book he was holding. "Probably because she's doing something about the problem instead of sitting around. It keeps her mind off of the bad things."  
  
Aeris nodded. "That's what it was like before. When we were fighting ShinRa, the worst times were when we didn't know what to do."  
  
Hours passed as Sephiroth, Aeris, Vincent, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cid, and Yuffie read through the books that filled Bugenhaagen's old shelves. The only sounds that filled the room were the sound of pages turning or the occasional sigh. Then, after a great deal of time, Tifa broke the silence.  
  
"I think I found it, guys."  
  
Books closed and chairs were pushed out as everyone got to their feet and surrounded her.  
  
"Okay. It says here that the Ancients separated into two species thousands of years ago. Those with the power to communicate with the lifestream were called the Cetra, and those with the power of mind control were the Bactra. The Bactra had fewer numbers, but they were very powerful and could easily infect humans with their cells and control them. They turned against the Cetra and tried to dominate the Planet because they felt they were superior. The Cetra were a peaceful race, and the Bactra, with their army of human slaves, slaughtered Cetra villages. Cetra resistance did little against the Bactra force. In order to end the Bactra threat, the Cetra sacrificed themselves to the lifestream, leaving only women and children behind in hopes that their race would have the ability to recover.  
  
"It says here that every Cetra has the ability to become the summon of Holy. By instinct and parental teaching, the Cetra have the power to manipulate the lifestream and create a White Materia orb. The materia orb contains the life blood o the Planet and the Cetra who creates it. If called upon by prayer by the creator of the materia, the orb glows a pale green color and the Cetra dies or is killed. Then, as long as there is no power obstructing it, the Cetra's freed soul takes on the form of Holy. The Holy is then able to attack or destroy its target with incredible power. Basically, all the Cetra who sacrificed themselves were praying to the Planet and died using the materia orbs they created in their lifetime. They became Holy and attacked the Bactra, encased them in lifestream, and imprisoned them within the Planet's mantle. After the Bactra threat was gone, the Cetra dwindled away. The species was never able to recover. The few Cetra that remain generally keep their existence a secret."  
  
Sephiroth frowned. "We can't use the lifestream ourselves to encase Jenova in it," he muttered. "Is there anything about another weakness?"  
  
Tifa scanned the page. "There is a report of a volcano eruption near a Bactra village. None of the Bactra in the village survived."  
  
"Could that meant they have a weakness to heat or fire?" Cid inquired.  
  
Vincent shook his head. "I don't believe so. I am sure I used a Fire3 spell against Jenova in the Northern Crater. It didn't seem to hurt her any more than any of our other elemental spells."  
  
"Perhaps it has to be extreme heat," Aeris added. "I admit a Fire3 spell is hot, but nothing compared to molten lava."  
  
"I got another question," Barret said. "Does it list any other powers those damn Bactra have other than mind control?"  
  
Tifa turned the page and scanned it with her deep brown eyes. "It says mind control, ability to fly, ability to change form, and advanced healing through energy sources."  
  
"Come on Tifa," Barret said. "In English please."  
  
Tifa chuckled. "Well, mind control and flight is easy enough. It says also that any body that a Bactra infects, the Bactra can change its shape to imitate the body perfectly, as seen when she was using Sephiroth's form to confuse us while Sephiroth was dead in the Crater."  
  
"Going by what Cloud said when he was attack Aeris and I," Sephiroth added, "I am assuming that she is using Aeris' form currently into order to fool Cloud."  
  
"What about the last power?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"It says here that the Bactra have the ability to heal their bodies abnormally fast when an energy source is provided. For example, a Bactra could use the energy of one of the humans it was controlling to heal its own wounds. Used this way, even a normally fatal wound could be completely healed."  
  
"Is that what happened?" Aeris asked, her voice shaking slightly. "Did she use me?"  
  
Sephiroth put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yes. That is probably what happened."  
  
"It is assumed," Red XIII added, "that Jenova found your body in the lake near the Ancient Capital. She injected your body with her cells and then ripped your from the lifestream so that she could use your healing energy to heal herself."  
  
"And she knew she couldn't keep me," Aeris said slowly. "Because I was an Ancient, her hold on me wouldn't last. So, she went after Sephiroth and Cloud."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, my dear. I am sure that is what happened."  
  
Aeris looked up at him, her face wet with silent tears. There was new resolve in her face. "We have to save him," she said. "We have to save Cloud."  
  
Sephiroth put his arms around her and held her close. "That is my intention. I will do everything in my power to do just that."  
  
Aeris sighed. "Please. I don't want him to suffer because of me anymore."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Yes. It is time to end this. No matter what, we have to kill Jenova. This nightmare won't end until we do."  
  
A/N: Well? I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Until next time… 


	25. Chapter 23: Prisoner of Inner War

Author's Note: And now comes the answer to that burning question – Is Cloud going to not be a pussy and save himself…hm…not likely…but let's find out shall we? Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 23 – Prisoner of Inner War  
  
All Cloud knew now was blackness. Darkness hovered about him, threatening to consume him, accusing him and mocking his weaknesses. Cloud tried to run and hide in the corner of his own mind, but he couldn't get away. It tormented him, and he finally gave in. He was trapped. There was no escape for him.  
  
A light blinked on in a moment. Cloud shielded his eyes and saw a figure in the distance. The light was blinding and he turned away.  
  
"You can't run away from me, Cloud," he heard her whisper. "It is too late for you."  
  
"You tricked me again," he said softly.  
  
"You never had a chance," she replied. "You are a part of me. You can't resist me. And now I have you right where I want you."  
  
Cloud glanced around into the inky blackness around him.  
  
"You don't even know where you are, do you? You don't even realize what it is you are fearing."  
  
Cloud glanced over at the figure and watches as Jenova stepped out of the light.  
  
"I have trapped you deep within your own mind," she said, chuckling at the irony. "The pain of your reality finally forced you to flee from your own consciousness, just like Sephiroth did."  
  
"I am nothing like Sephiroth!"  
  
Jenova laughed. "You could be his twin. You run from yourself and your doubts. You feign ignorance to your weaknesses and let them consume and destroy you. How do you think I got Sephiroth to do my bidding? He even died when I asked him to."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He even murdered the only person he ever loved because I told him to!"  
  
"It's a lie! You are a liar!"  
  
Jenova laughed. "Well, you are partially correct. Technically, he didn't kill her; I had the honor of doing that myself, but I made him watch. I buried his soul deep within my own mind after his body died. Taking his form, I used Sephiroth's image to strike fear into the innocent, and make you follow me."  
  
"It can't be true," Cloud whimpered. "It was you all along. You killed Aeris."  
  
Jenova nodded. "Good to see your finally catching on. Too bad it is too late. I have you right where I had Sephiroth all those years ago. If only you had trusted him, he probably could have saved you."  
  
Cloud clenched his teeth in fury. "I don't need Sephiroth. I'm stronger than he is. I beat him in the crater!"  
  
Jenova laughed. "And you will kill him again, soon. I will see to it personally."  
  
Cloud glared at her. "What are you saying? Are they coming for me?"  
  
"They are coming to try and do the impossibly. They can't save you. Your body is mine."  
  
"I will fight you."  
  
"You can't succeed. It is over for you. Your resistance won't last long either. Besides, even if I gave you your body back after I'm finished with it, there will be nothing left for you to go back to."  
  
"You bitch! You wouldn't"  
  
"Perhaps I should be fair to Sephiroth and make you watch when I force your body to run Tifa through with your own sword."  
  
Cloud ran at her, prepared to wrap his fingers around Jenova's throat and choke her life out. Instead, he was suddenly frozen in place.  
  
"Naughty Cloud," Jenova taunted. "Now you'll have to see everything. I'll make you watch as I eliminate every one of your pathetic friends. This I will recreate the Black Materia so you can summon Meteor for me. You'll watch your Planet destroyed and I will rise to rule what is left. And I will have my Knight by my side."  
  
Jenova grabbed him and pulled him close to her. He couldn't struggle.  
  
"Our children will repopulate the world. A new, powerful race will be born and I will rule them all," she said icily into his ear before releasing him.  
  
"You are insane," Cloud spat. "You will never bear my children or take Tifa away from me."  
  
Jenova laughed. "How will she react when you confess you loved Aeris? What will happen when she realizes you ran to me because your weak and broken mind thought I was Aeris?"  
  
Cloud's eyes fell to the floor and he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"You'll know when the time has come for your friends to die," she whispered. "I'll be sure you don't miss the show."  
  
She disappeared and Cloud fell back into his darkness, fleeing back to the corner of his mind. Overcome with weakness and helplessness, Cloud wept. There was no escape for him this time. It was up to them now.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry all you Cloud lovers…He's going to go cry some more. Here Sephy comes to save the day! And don't worry, Cloud too will have his time in the sun later. Until next chapter! Reviews! 


	26. Chapter 24: Arrival

Author's Note – Gah, I'm being absolutely terrible with these updates and I apologize profusely. Please don't hate me!!!! Um…so…here we go! R&R!!  
  
Chapter 24 – Arrival  
  
Cid landed the Highwind II just outside Bone Village. Sephiroth shuddered slightly as he stepped onto the ground and Aeris put a king hand on his back. They were both a little unnerved as they followed the others toward the small excavation camp. The Northern Crater was close, as well as the Ancient City, and both were places they both dreaded returning to. They were both filled with so many horrible memories. Sephiroth was sure that Jenova kept Cloud in the Ancient City for that very reason. In Aeris' form, Jenova could easily be able to control Cloud with these painful memories being constantly resurfaced by the environment. And that would be the good news. Sephiroth didn't think it was impossible that Jenova had full control of Cloud's body the way she'd had on his won in the Northern Crater. If that were the case, it would be up to Cloud to free himself, or die the moment Jenova did.  
  
Sephiroth led the group through the forest to Bone Village. Aeris walked closely beside Sephiroth, her face grim and worried. Tifa's expression was almost identical.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sephiroth whispered softly to Aeris, motioning for her to walk closer beside him.  
  
She nodded slowly, but her sigh told him differently.  
  
"Don't worry. This time, thing are different."  
  
Aeris shook her head. "Yes, but this time it's worse. I knew what was going to happen last time. I was simply giving into my fate and my duty as a Cetra." Aeris tried to hold back the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. "But now Cloud is in danger because of me, and I don't know if we can save him."  
  
Sephiroth glanced over at Tifa, but she hadn't heard. Feeling slightly relieved, he put his arm around Aeris' shoulders.  
  
"This isn't your fault, Aeris. Cloud's not in danger because of you. Jenova is to blame." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Don't ever blame yourself. Cloud wouldn't want that either. And I will do everything I can to save him."  
  
"I know," Aeris said. "We just have to do our best. I just hope it is enough."  
  
There were only a few archeologists still doing research in Bone Village. The group passed through quickly and headed toward the Sleeping Forest. Sephiroth turned to the others as they entered the seemingly endless maze of trees.  
  
"Who has the Lunar Harp?" he asked, holding a hand out.  
  
Vincent stepped forward, pulling a small golden harp from under his cape. Sephiroth took it and played a few notes. The sound waves carried the notes through the gentle wing and they echoed gently, bouncing off the trees with a twinkling effect. Bright green light flooded the forest, blinding them momentarily. As their sight returned, a path had appeared to lead them through the forest. There was silence as the party followed the path toward the beautiful Ancient City. The tension thickened around them, and it only grew denser the closer they got.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Cloud was beginning to panic within his own mind. He was standing alone in his darkness in a nervous fighting stance. His muscles were taut and strained, and he was shaking slightly in his silent effort. As a tiny bead of sweat slid down the side of his face, he broke into a fevered run. His legs and arms pumped furiously as he sprinted through nothingness, his face red and his breathing labored. He ran and ran, and just as he though his heart would explode, his body struck something and he fell back with incredible force. Cloud felt as if he had just run headfirst into a solid brick wall. He moaned softly as he tried to get back on his feet. His eyes were wild with fear as he glanced around, looking for what he'd run into. He reached out into the blankness. There was nothing. He walked forward again and was about to break into another run when he hit something solid and hard again. He spread his hands along the surface, feeling it under his palms. Yet, he couldn't see the wall that kept him from going further. An invisible barrier had him locked within his mind. At this realization, Cloud sank to the ground in defeat. Crumpled on the ground like a discarded bathroom towel, Cloud wrapped his strong arms around his body and wept for being so weak. He didn't want his friends to die, especially on his own blade. Now that he knew the whole truth, he couldn't do anything to help. He had hated Sephiroth with everything inside him, and knowing now that Sephiroth had been a victim as Cloud was now added another layer of fury on his heart. But that fury quickly turned to despair as his feeling of helplessness returned. Now that he was in Sephiroth's shoes, would AVALANCHE kill him? Even if they knew the truth, they couldn't possibly save him now. He wished for death: freedom from this prison. Now he only wondered, would they be able to kill him?  
  
Laughter filled his ears as Jenova appeared beyond the invisible barrier. She walked towards him and had soon slipped through he wall to stand above his crumpled soul.  
  
"I thought you would be more amusing to watch than Sephiroth," she said. "He at least tried to break my barrier. You gave up after running into it."  
  
Cloud didn't move. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of inciting his anger.  
  
"I know how you wish for death. Don't worry. After all your friends die, your death will come – slowly and painfully. That is, if your soul doesn't crumble first. I'm pretty sure that hurts worse." Jenova laughed again. "No wait. I bet you think your friends will give you the quick death you long for. Perhaps your beloved Tifa will set you free."  
  
Cloud shuddered below her and she smiled. "Don't worry, my dear. You won't have to wait long to see the drama unfold. I promised I would come when they arrived, and so here I am."  
  
There was a flash of painful white light, and Cloud was suddenly seeing through his eyes again. His body was inside one of the large conk shell homes in the Ancient City.  
  
"I trust you remember this place," Jenova said inside his head.  
  
Of course Cloud remembered. How could he forget? Cloud tried to raise his right arm, but all he got in response was Jenova's cackling laughter.  
  
"Did you honestly think I'd give you control of your body?" she asked. "How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
Cloud quieted his thoughts, gazing out through his eyes.  
  
"Enjoy the view," she said. "Soon you'll be begging me to shut those eyes. Your friends are here."  
  
  
  
Author's Note – Good? Yes? I hope so? Get ready, a battle is coming soon. And please don't flame me Cloud lovers…I have nothing against Cloud…it's just a story after all. Smile Reviews please! 


	27. Chapter 25: An Idea

Author's Note : Hello again, long time no type from me...sorry. Life's been rough, haven't had time to type. But, here is an update, finally. Enjoy and please review!  
  
Chapter 25 - An Idea  
  
The Ancient City was silent. The only noise that they could hear was the whistling of the wind through the trees and the sound of their own feet against the sandstone walkways.  
  
"It doesn't sound like anyone is here," Tifa whispered quietly.  
  
"Oh, they are here," Sephiroth mumbled. "I can feel it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Cloud is filled with my old cursed cells."  
  
"Why didn't you know that he was coming to attack us in Mideel?" Aeris asked curiously.  
  
"I was newly alive then, my dear," he reminded her gently. "I've been practicing since then."  
  
"Can you use Jenova's cells?"  
  
"Not fully, as that would reawaken them. But to an extent, yes. I am still learning about myself, but I think I know how to help Cloud."  
  
"Really?!" Tifa's face filled with hope.  
  
"I think I can help him, but he will still have to get out on his own."  
  
"How can you do this?"  
  
"The cells in Cloud may have a Bactra trace, but they are mine - NOT Jenova's. Therefore, technically, he 'belongs' to me." Sephiroth sighed. "There are other things I can do, but they are for last resorts only." Pain seemed to lace across his face, as if he were reliving a horrible memory. "I hope, for everyone, that it won't come to that."  
  
Everyone was silent again, including Aeris, who was the only one who actually knew what he was referring to. She vowed she wouldn't let it happen.  
  
Sephiroth pointed to a nearby ridge. "He's just over that hill, at the intersection below. He's waiting for us." Tifa swallowed hard. "If he attack, don't let your guard down. We don't want to kill him, but you don't want to get killed yourselves, either. Destroying Jenova is the most important thing. Her body should be near Cloud's." Sephiroth sighed. "Keep him busy while I try to help him."  
  
Everyone nodded and pulled out their weapons. Aeris quickly casted Wall on them and they turned to pass over the ridge. The figure ahead was unmistakable.  
  
"All right, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered to himself. "The final showdown begins. Will you let me help you, or will we have to fight again?" He paused. "Don't make me have to kill you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cloud could see the group in the distance coming over the top of the hill. He stood in the middle of the Ancient City on the sandstone walkway, the glistening lake and the path to the Ancient Capitol at his back. The figures he was were familiar, and one stood out in particular.  
  
Even though he knew the truth, he couldn't help but feel the emotions twisting in his head. Anger filled his mind. His fury was filled with images of his sneering face. And now, he was coming for him, and his comrades, his friends, and even his lover were following him.  
  
Thoughts raced past him. Confusion and uncertainty were his only realizations. He didn't know whether or not he could trust him. Was he here to help or maim? His name brought nothing but terror and anger to his heart, and yet he had been a victim. They had switched roles. And then, an even more important question entered his thoughts.  
  
Is he coming to kill me? And will my friends allow him...or perhaps...assist him?  
  
Cloud felt helpless again, but he was a little more hopeful. If death were to take him, now the villain, at least his life would be taken by the heroes of this tale. Sephiroth allowed it to happen and so would he. If he had to make the sacrifice, he would.  
  
"You won't have the chance," Jenova whispered to him. "And neither will they."  
  
Cloud didn't answer her this time. He didn't have to. Looking out his eyes, he focused on Sephiroth, and realized something. He remembered this feeling.  
  
Sephiroth was once again the man who had created his motivation when he was young. He was the man who had made him want to be a member of SOLDIER. He was Sephiroth, the war hero. He was his childhood role model all over again. And although he was jealous, uncertain he could trust him, Cloud was smiling inside.  
  
Jenova only laughed. "Too bad he's going to die, my dear."  
  
And once again, Cloud didn't have to answer her. 


	28. Chapter 26: Silent Battles, Silent Pray...

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short...unfortunately, a lot of these coming chapters are all about that same length. I just stop when I find a good break. I'm sorry if that makes the chapters short, I don't mean to leave people hanging...to bad anyway. :o) This chapter jumps around a bit, try to keep with me otay? Here is the next installment. Anyone have any good ideas for a better title yet???

Chapter 26 - Silent Battles, Silent Prayers

Cloud stood relaxed just up ahead, his arms loose by his side, hi hand hardly holding the sword that pointed down at the ground. His head was slumped down slightly, but his eyes glittered with life as they angled their awful gaze at the group. Sephiroth knew all too well that gaze of hate. It had been on the face of countless victims who had watched their loved ones die. It was the same look Cloud had given Sephiroth so many times. Yet, somehow, Sephiroth knew that this gaze didn't belong to Cloud. The rest knew too. His body language was too relaxed, his attitude too arrogant. But in this realization, there was worse news. In order for this complete takeover of Cloud's body, Jenova would need to have an incredible hold on Cloud's soul. Jenova would be in control of everything Cloud did. And this fact would make it that much harder to free him.

Sephiroth stopped about 50 feet from Cloud, and the group stopped behind him.

"Should I cast Wall on Cloud?" Aeris asked quietly.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. If we can knock him unconscious, that is ideal. But this also means that we can't use blades or sharp weapons. If he's protected with Barrier or Wall, we can't touch him."

Aeris nodded slowly. She didn't want Cloud hurt, but she knew they didn't have a choice. She was silent as Sephiroth stood tall and glared at Cloud coldly.

"Jenova!" he shouted with incredible force. "I know that's you!"

A twisted smile spread across Cloud's features with grim slowness.

"You would say that, wouldn't you Sephiroth? You would turn my friends against me."

"You can't fool us Jenova. You are outnumbered. If you don't surrender Cloud to us immediately, we will be forced to destroy you."

"But I a Cloud," he said quickly. He unlocked his gaze with Sephiroth's eyes and glanced over at Tifa. "Tell him, Tifa. You know it's me. I love you."

Tifa frowned, gazing into his eyes. His game made her shedder and she stepped forward. "I can see the cold in your eyes. You are not Cloud. You are Jenova. And you are soon going to be dead."

Cloud frowned. Jenova knew she couldn't trick them. Sephiroth knew too much and had told them everything. She knew it as she saw Tifa run at her with determination in her eyes.

Cloud scowled and suddenly gripped his sword and brought it up defensively with one hand. A green orb on his sword flared with bright light as he cast Quake 3. The ground began to shake furiously beneath Tifa's feet and she was thrown several yards.

The battle had finally begun.

*********

Cloud was flooded with relief. They already knew everything. Even Tifa had known. He missed her so much it hurt inside and he found he loved her more than he thought was possible after Aeris had died. He had loved Aeris, and he loved her still, but it was a different kind of love. Aeris would always have his support and friendship, but Tifa had his heart.

And when the ground began to break beneath her as his lips called upon his materia, that heart was wounded too. He suffered as she did when Tifa hi the ground. But he couldn't use his voice to call out her name and he couldn't run to her side to comfort her. He could only watch as Yuffie quickly healed her. The fighting would begin now. He could only pray that they would win.

********** 

Yuffie was glad shed kept everyone's materia as her Cure2 spell healed Tifa. Tifa got shakily to her feet and stood poised to attack or defend. 

Instead she had to leap out of the way as ice shards from an Ice 3 spell shot up from the ground beneath her.

Sephiroth had stepped behind the group, holding his sword in front of him as a sort of shield. Aeris and Yuffie stood nearby to protect him and keep his barriers up. Sephiroth's eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed in deep concentration. The others dashed forward to keep Cloud busy and keep their friends alive.

Sephiroth was their only hope in bringing Cloud back. Focusing his min, he contacted his old powers, his mind feeding off his cursed Jenova cells. Through them, he tried something he had seen Jenova do thousands of times.

He called out to Cloud and prayed he would hear him.

********

The battle began with incredible force as his friends rushed up to fight him. Clouds felt his arm block and parry their attacks with vicious precision. A punch was blocked, the bard end of Cid's Venus Gospel was knocked away, and Red XIII was cast aside like a small house cat.

Cloud knew exactly why.

It was a diversion. Their attacks were too weak, too unfocused for them to cause any real damage. But why? Why wouldn't they just kill him and stop Jenova?

Then he saw Sephiroth in the back ranks, his sword shielding him, his eyes closed in concentration, Yuffie and Aeris standing nearby to protect him. At first, he thought Sephiroth was preparing a summon spell and that his friends were buying time so he could cast it. He quickly dismissed the thought. Sephiroth's lips weren't moving and his materia orbs were stable. But Cloud didn't understand what he was doing. 

Then Cloud heard a muffled sound. He knew immediately, somehow, that it wasn't Jenova and he turned his back on the action and retreated into him mind. He walked back into the inky blackness of the home Jenova had created for his soul and glanced around. He heard the sound again.

Someone was calling his name. The voice was faint and hidden, but he heard it just the name. Cautiously, he called out to the voice.

"Hello?" He called. "Who is it? I hear you."

_~Cloud?~ _came a quiet reply. _~Focus on my voice and allow me into your mind.~_

"What are you talking about?"

_~Give yourself over to me now. Give your body over to me!~_

"I don't understand! Who are you! Are you trying to trick me, Jenova?! You already have my body!"

_~No.~ _the voice answered. _~This is Sephiroth.~_

*********

Sephiroth barely noticed as Aeris layered yet another Wall spell over his body. He didn't hear the clashing of weapons as Cid, Red XIII, Vincent, Barret and Tifa each held their own against Cloud's possessed body. All he heard was the faint glimmer of Cloud's voice.

_~How am I supposed to give my body to you! I don't even know if I can trust you!~_

Your friends trust me, don't they, Sephiroth sent to him. _Would you rather be fighting them right now, or me?_

He heard Cloud curse. _~I cant! Jenova has me! I can't break through her barrier. Its her damned cells!~_

That's exactly it! Sephiroth exclaimed. _Those cells are not hers! You are my clone! They are MY cells! I am weaker than she is, but if you give yourself to me, you will belong to me! She won't have power over you!_

~Then why don't you just take me yourself!~

I can't force her to give you up unless you cooperate with me!

~I don't know what to do! I don't want to be your slave again!~

I can set you free! But you have to trust me! Let go of all your thoughts of revenge and let loose you're hatred for me! Give yourself to me so I can let you go!

~***GET OUT!!!*~**

Sephiroth felt Jenova's power too late. She tore Cloud's consciousness from his grasp and broke his focus. Her mental power sent him sprawling backwards in pain, his mind on fire. In his pain, he was slowly aware of the warmth of a Cure 3 spell seeping over his body.

"Aeris...?" he moaned softly as bright light filled his glowing eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth nodded, blinking his eyes to focus them. "Does he know?" she asked in a small voice.

Sephiroth nodded again. "He knows what he has to do. It is up to him now." Sephiroth got slowly to his feet and drew up Masamune before running to aid the others against Cloud.

He didn't notice as Aeris blew him a silent kiss and slinked away from the battlefield, a white orb clenched tightly in her fist.

Author's Note: Good enough cliffhanger for you! Maniacal laugh ;o) Just kidding. Don't forget to review please!!!! And don't forget those title suggestions!!

**** __


	29. Chapter 27: Liberation

Author's Note : I honestly have nothing to say but enjoy the chapter and don't forget to keep those reviews coming! :o)

Chapter 27 - Liberation

Cloud was sprinting again, back into the blackness of his mind. All of his fear, reluctance, helplessness and frustration melted away in the sweat that beaded on his forehead and slid down his face. All he felt was fury; cold, relentless fury.

He tried to focus this anger, and he turned it into the energy that propelled him forward through the darkness. It pumped through hiss veins with incredible force and he could practically hear it rushing by his ears. He had to get out. He had to free himself.

And he didn't want any help.

He ran faster. His lungs screamed in pain, his legs ached from effort. Yet still he ran, into nothingness, hoping for release.

Instead, he hit a wall.

He ran, full-force, into Jenova's barrier once more, and he fell to the ground. Pain lanced through his body. He moaned, his muscles strained and sore. He couldn't get out. Jenova had him trapped like a caged rat.

_~Those cells are not hers! You are my clone! They are my cells!~_

Sephiroth's words came back to him. They seemed to float on the air like softly rolling waves sliding up onto the beach.

_~Let go of you thoughts of revenge and let loose your hatred for me.~_

How was he supposed to do that? Sephiroth had killed his mother and burned down his village.

_~I can set you free, but you have to trust me!~_

Perhaps it wasn't his fault. Maybe it was Jenova. Yes...she admitted it. This must be Jenova's fault.

_~Your friends trust me, don't they? Give yourself to me, so I can let you go!~_

Yes. He was ready. He was prepared for sacrifice. He was prepared for pain.. He was prepared to fight.

And finally, he was prepared to forgive the man who was once his hero.

He reached out his thoughts to Sephiroth, calling upon the man he would allow to be his master and decide his fate.

"Sephiroth!" he screamed as if to the heavens. "I forgive you! My mind and body are yours! I belong to you, not to Jenova! I will obey only you. The cells in my body can obey only you! My loyalty, strength, and trust are yours!"

A sound similar to that of breaking glass surrounded him before the darkness filled with light and a wave of torturous pain flashed through his body.

*********

Sephiroth had to bring his Masamune to a sudden halt as Cloud's body faltered and failed to parry his attempted blow. Sentences of forgiveness flashed through his mind as fast as lightning and he immediately knew what had happened.

"Back off!" Sephiroth shouted suddenly to the others. Everyone jumped away from Cloud, who had fallen to his knees and dropped Ultimate Weapon to the ground. He had his fingers gripped against his skull, his knuckles turning white under their pressure. His face twisted in agony as he fought Jenova to gain control of his body. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and knelt beside Cloud.

"Fight her!" he shouted. "You are not hers! Don't let her take you!"

Cloud's body shuddered violently. "Help me!" his voice begged, the words forced from his mouth.

"Fight her! If you must have a command, here it is! Obey me! Take your body back from your invader!"

Cloud screamed and began to pound his fist repeatedly into the ground. His neck snapped up sharply then, Jenova's voice hissing from his lips. "He's mine...."

"My cells have claim to his mind and body," Sephiroth said. "He is no longer yours."

Jenova hissed as if in sudden pain and Cloud regained his voice in time to scream again.

"Cloud! Listen to me! You can fight her! For my sake, for Aeris, for Tifa, come back to us!"

Cloud didn't answer. Instead, he suddenly fell forward to his chest and lay still for a moment. There was silence, but Sephiroth was almost positive he could hear Jenova's curses in his mind.

Cloud stirred slowly, placing his palms to the ground to try and lift himself up. With a little help from Sephiroth, he managed to regain a sitting position. Tifa soon rushed to his side.

She called out his name in panic before looking at Sephiroth with worried eyes. Cloud's eyes were blank and placid, staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is he okay?"

"Jenova's consciousness has fled his body and gone elsewhere; back to her own body, I suspect," he answered. "He's only exhausted from his inner battle with her."

"Then, is it over?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I have to kill Jenova before she finds another tool to play with." Sephiroth glanced around. "Where's Aeris?"

His only reply was the shrugging of their shoulders. Sephiroth began to panic. Why would she leave the battlefield without telling him? Surely she wouldn't try to fight Jenova by herself?

Then it hit him.

"Oh, no..." he whispered. Then, without a word, he stood and sprinted toward the shell that led below to the Ancient Capital. He could only hope he wouldn't be too late.


	30. Chapter 28: One Winged Angel

Author's Note: Must.....not.....fall.....asleep.........~sound of skull against wood, followed by snoring~

Chapter 28 - One-Winged Angel

Aeris knelt on the platform that stood in the middle of the Ancient Capital. Her eyes shut softly, she clasped her hands together, ready to begin her prayer. A white orb lay on the creamy, white marble floor. Aeris knew what she had to do.

She had to once again save those she loved the most. It was her duty as a friend, a lover, and a Cetra.

She had to save the planet at any cost.

Aeris began to mumble a familiar incantation in a little known language. Like music, the words flowed into sentences.

She sensed Jenova's presence coming for her as she finished the prayer and the small orb flared and glowed a pale sea green color. She was ready. There was only one thing left to do.

She carefully picked up the glowing orb and placed it in her jacket pocket before grabbing her Princess Guard, which she had leaned up against the railing of the platform. The sound of flesh sliding along the floor echoed through the capital as Jenova approached.

Aeris was shocked to find Jenova in her true form; she appeared as the monster she truly was.

"There you are you damned Cetra," Jenova hissed. "You are ruining everything!

Aeris held up the Princess Guard as if she were going to protect herself, but took the full force of the blow as Jenova furiously whipped a tentacle at her. Pain lanced through Aeris' back, but she didn't cry out. If Jenova heard her pain, she would be slower to kill her. A tentacle struck out again, and this time it wrapped around Aeris' midsection, pinning her weapon and her arms tight against her sides.

Aeris put up a fake struggle as if she were trying to escape, but her blood seemed to freeze as Jenova let out a piercing laugh.

"You think you can fool me?!" Jenova laughed, bringing Aeris' body up to her eye level. "I don't make the same mistake twice."

Aeris was too stunned to speak.

"I'm going to cause you a great deal of pain, my little Cetra," Jenova said sickly. "You won't interfere anymore. Your screams will lead Sephiroth to me, and then I will kill him myself. Maybe I'll let you meet him after your silly prayer fades away unused."

Aeris swallowed hard, feeling the tentacles squeezing around her.

"I will make sure your screams reach far places," Jenova threatened, her voice thick with anger. "I will -"

Jenova was cut off mid-sentence before she let out a blood-curdling shriek.

Aeris glanced over Jenova's shoulder to see Sephiroth behind her; Masamune's blade sunk into the giant mass of flesh that made up Jenova's body. Jenova spun around in fury, pulling the blade's hilt from his grasp, and knocking him off his feet. She wrenched the sword out of her body, groaning with pain as her blood flowed out of the wound and spilled onto the creamy marble floor. With a cry of anger, she flung Aeris and the sword away from her. The sword flew straight at Sephiroth, but he sidestepped it, catching it by the hilt as the blade flew clear of him. Aeris hit the side of a nearby thick stone building.

Sephiroth got quickly to his feet and barely had time to dodge Jenova's next attack before he murmured a Cure3 spell on Aeris. He turned to fight Jenova, but instead saw her fleeing from the Capital, leaving behind a trail of blood.

Sephiroth ran to Aeris' side instead of following her. The others could hold Jenova off.

"Aeris? Are you alright?"

Aeris' face was wet with tears and her cheeks were flushed.

"I have failed," she said.

"We didn't fail."

Aeris looked up into his eyes. "Not yet," she said softly. "There is one way left." Her eyes gazed into his, warm and calm. "Kill me, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth gave her a shocked look. "Are you kidding me!? I couldn't do that!"

Aeris reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the glowing materia orb. "Everything is ready. There's only one thing left to do and I can save him."

"Save him? You mean, Cloud?"

Aeris nodded solemnly. "Please, Sephiroth. I love you, but I have to save Cloud. It is my duty to save the world from Jenova."

"But Aeris, Cloud is already saved."

Aeris' eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"You must have left before it happened. Cloud gave himself to me. Jenova doesn't have claim over him anymore."

"But I still have to stop Jenova. I have to -"

Sephiroth stood up then, helping Aeris to her feet as well. "It isn't just your responsibility. If I don't get rid of Jenova, I can never be truly free. You've already done your duty once. The Ancients gave this mission to me."

"But how can you stop her?"

Sephiroth smiled. Leaning forward slightly, a golden aura spread over his entire body, flooding the area with bright light. Sephiroth's body began to change slowly. His legs pulled up and turned to wings of feathered white that fluttered gently, suspending him in the air. One large wing sprouted from his back and glittered in colors of purple and blue. Then, finally, a golden halo materialized above his head.

"You can't! Her cells will be free in you! She could control you!"

Sephiroth's eyes sparkled happily. "My love, I am now your One-Winged Angel, as I once was to Jenova. But today, I shall be Jenova's archangel; her Angel of Death." He held his arms out to her, and she welcomed his embrace. Holding her tightly to his chest, he flew with blinding speed out of the Capital. There was only one more thing to do.

He would only have to call upon his servant once. Sephiroth was pretty sure he wouldn't hesitate to obey - his servant had a settle to score as well.

*********

Newfound energy flowed though Cloud's body like hot chocolate; warm and comforting. His soul was more at ease than it had ever been in his entire life. Sweet freedom sand in his heart and his mind, and Cloud drank it up with pleasure. Cloud was on his feet, a new man and ready for action.

It hadn't taken Cloud long to come out of his state of stupor after Jenova fled his mind. A cure spell and a little time had returned his strength and he felt more alive than ever. Feeling Tifa's embrace, his arms tight around her, made the world seem more real to him. The control he had in his limbs as he held Tifa close was invigorating after they had been numb to him for so long. It was an incredible feeling to have his body as his own again.

Cloud wondered in Sephiroth had felt this same way.

"Where is Sephiroth?" Cloud asked when Tifa released him.

"He ran off that way," Tifa pointed, "toward the stairway to the Ancient Capital."

"Why?"

Tifa shrugged. "Aeris was missing. I guess Sephiroth thought she might be there."

A hissing noise caught Cloud's attention. His superior hearing alerted him and he spun around, unsheathing Ultima Weapon.

"Here she comes, guys!" Cloud shouted. "Get ready!"

Jenova's figure was quickly approaching. She flew at an incredible speed toward them, her face a mask of hate and fury. Blood flowed from her back, but it was obvious that the wound was already healing.

Cloud was ready to meet her attack as Jenova closed in on them, but he couldn't block the lightning fast tentacles that threw him quickly to the side. He cursed in disgust as he was forced to watch Jenova fly away.

Then he heard someone shout out his name.

Cloud spun around in time to see Sephiroth, in his One-Winged Angel form, flying at him, his arms reaching out to him. Aeris was standing beside Tifa in the distance.

Cloud grinned. "Let's go!" He turned and Sephiroth grabbed him from behind, his arms wrapped around Cloud's waist as they flew to catch Jenova.

"I guess you're not a failure after all," Sephiroth said calmly, gliding higher into the air.

"I can't do what you are doing."

"You could," Sephiroth stated simply. "Besides, you did do the one thing I never could."

"What's that?"

"...Escape Jenova..."

A/N: Finally, an update. grin sleepy.......so......sleepy.......... (review please!)


	31. Chapter 29: No Looking Back

A/N : Now, here's a problem. This chapter is the last chapter I have written so far. Then I come to what I like to call, writer's block. I have no idea how I'm going to continue. sigh I know the basic idea of what I want to happen, but I don't know how to make it flow. So, if the update after this one takes a long time, you all know why. And yes, it is somewhat hard to find a girl who likes anime/video games around here. It's a sad, sad place I live in. Good thing I found a few that are cool. winks at Kya

Chapter 29 - No Looking Back

"So, what's the plan?"

Sephiroth didn't glance down. "What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do when we catch Jenova?"

"Kill her, of course!"

"Huh?" The wind was rushing by with incredible force because of Sephiroth's flying speed.

"WE WILL KILL HER!" Sephiroth shouted against the air.

"We need some sort of plan!" Cloud shouted back.

"I already have one!"

"Feel like letting me in on it?"

"Your job is simple; you have to distract Jenova! I will do the rest!"

"What what would that be?"

"Can't tell you!"

"And why not?!"

"You probably wouldn't approve, but I don't have a choice!"

"What is it!?"

"You'll find out soon enough!"

Cloud frowned in protest, but didn't continue to argue. _And when was he going to tell me that I was going to act as bait? _Cloud mused to himself.

_I figured I'd do it like this, but you insisted on yelling before I had the chance,_ Cloud heard in his mind in reply. Cloud cursed under his breath.

_You just have an answer for everything, don't you?_ Cloud scoffed.

_That is correct._

Cloud sighed. _Fine, we'll do it your way._

Cloud swore he heard Sephiroth chuckle. _I knew you would say that._

They flew in silence, but it was clear to Cloud that Sephiroth was edgy. His grip on him was strained and tight, and the look on his face made him look almost guilty, like a child who was about to spill a terrible secret.

_...Cloud? _Sephiroth's voice wavered in Cloud's mind, unsteady and unsure.

_Yeah, what's up?_

I need to tell you why you have to distract Jenova for me.

Is there something wrong?

Kind of. Let me explain. You see, I wasn't planning on having to transform into this form, Cloud. I haven't needed to since our encounter in the Northern Crater.

So, what's the problem?

Sephiroth hesitated slightly before he continued. _This is the power of the Jenova cells inside me. They transform me, making me faster, more agile, and stronger. But for me, these attributes come at a tremendous risk. In order to transform, I was required to reawaken the Jenova cells in my body and break the shield's the Cetra put on them._

Cloud swallowed hard. _But, then... Jenova could..._

Yes. Jenova has access to me now. I'm hoping she won't realize this before I have completed my plan. But if she does, she will surely attempt to control me. However, if you make her focus her attention on you, she won't be able to.

Cloud nodded. _Okay, I understand._

Now this is most important. If she does take control of me, do not hesitate to destroy me. Don't waste time trying to snap me out of it.

_What!? Why!?_

If she gains control of my mind, she will be able to get to yours as well through me. Then all will be lost. Please, promise me.

I promise, Sephiroth. But I also promise that it won't come to that.

Satisfied, Sephiroth smiled as he focused on increasing his speed. _Thank you._

They were quickly gaining on Jenova. It wouldn't be long before the battle begun.

And, for the first time in his life, Sephiroth was nervous for a battle.

**********

_Oh, Sephiroth..._

Aeris tried to hide the pain, but a tear betrayed her as it slid silently down her cheek. Tifa wasn't much better off. She was incredibly worried about Cloud. He'd just been freed of Jenova, and he was already off to fight her at Sephiroth's side. 

What an odd turn of events.

Cid and Yuffie stood with their mouths wide open in disbelief.

"What the hell was that?!" Barret shouted.

Red XIII flicked his tail thoughtfully. "Sephiroth. I wonder why he has put himself in danger this way."

"Why is Cloud so quick to trust him!?" Tifa asked. "He hadn't even spoken to him since the last incident in Nibelheim.

Aeris shook her head. "No, you're wrong. Sephiroth spoke to Cloud while he was trapped inside his mind."

"How could he do that?" Yuffie asked.

"Cloud does not belong to Jenova. He belongs to Sephiroth," Aeris explained.

"It's the cells, isn't it," Vincent said.

Aeris nodded.

"Cloud doesn't belong to anyone," Tifa protested.

"That's not what I meant Tifa. HE does not deserve to be a slave, but on a cellular level, Sephiroth could 'own' Cloud. But Sephiroth wouldn't do that to him. Not now."

"But he was in that fucking crazy angel form!" Cid shouted. "The last time he did that he nearly killed us all! What the hell does that mean!"

Aeris wanted to cry. "He transformed into it. He has gained control of that ability." She stopped there. She didn't dare tell them that Jenova could use him again.

_Please, Sephiroth. You better come back to me..._

Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry this took so long. The next chapters will take time, as they are not written yet (not even on paper). Please be patient with me, I really love it when you R&R! Don't give up on me! I will finish this story if it kills me. grin Til then.....

__


	32. Chapter 30: Calamity from the Sky

A/N: Could it be true?! An update!? No waaaaaaaay!!! LOL :oP I know I know.....I think my writer's block may have passed me by. Let's find out shall we?

Chapter 30 - Calamity from the Sky

Wind.

Oh, how it stung.

Cloud squinted against the air that seemed to scald his skin. Fortunately, it was easy to block out a simple pain such as this. 

After all, he'd felt much worse.

He also had much more important things to think about.

Jenova.

He had never wanted revenge so badly in his life. He had once held a grudge that he had thought was the only point of his existence. He knew now real hate. It burned in the pit of his stomach like a Fire3 spell, churning, waiting to explode. His old grudge had scattered to the winds, for his old rival now gripped him tightly, with such determination on his face it frightened him. 

He would hate to be on the other side of that stare.

Cloud looked ahead of him. She was close, almost within reach. He would cut her asunder, he promised. 

He would have his revenge.

***********

Fear.

Oh, how it stung.

Sephiroth felt as if he had a tight clamp around his heart and lungs. Never before had he felt fear like this. The fear that he would lose.

Of course, until now, he'd never had anything to lose.

Now that he truly cared for this planet, and the people on it, he couldn't bear the thought that he might fail.

And yet, he flew onward, against the wind that blew his silver hair along his black cape.

Sephiroth glanced down at his sword hilt, catching a brief glimpse of the materia orbs that glinted in their slots. Five green, one blood red. 

_My secret weapon_.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, but they were quickly dissipated by the air, like a brief memory. Good thing.

He would never let Jenova see his fear. He would die first. He would disgrace her, destroy her, incinerate her. 

He would have his revenge.

**********

Cloud looked up ahead, noticing the valley that was beginning to spread out below them. The flat land below traveled across the ground like a river. Then he sensed it.

~_She's there...~_

Sephiroth nodded. ~_This is it. Are you ready?~_

Cloud swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and nodded. ~_Ready as I'll ever be.~_

Cloud felt Sephiroth's hard sigh, one saturated with the other warrior's fear and nervousness before his stomach jumped up into his throat. They were plummeting, head first, into the gorge. As the ground rose up to meet them, Cloud shut his eyes. 

He could not lose his concentration.

It could cost them everything.

Despite the severity of their descent, the landing was soft and light, like a robin's. Sephiroth set Cloud down on the ground, beating his large wings slowly to keep himself airborne. Sephiroth didn't have to lead him. They could both sense exactly where Jenova was.

Simultaneously, Sephiroth and Cloud turned around to stare deep into Jenova's blood red stare. 

"Ah, good to see you, my children," Jenova hissed. "You have both been very bad boys. I think I need to teach you a lesson."

Sephiroth murmured a quick Wall spell as a green orb flared on Masamune's hilt. Their bodies began to shimmer in rainbow colors, signifying that the spell was in place, just as Jenova flung out a long tentacle at Cloud. It bounced of the spell, but the force of her tentacle against the barrier sent Cloud back a few feet, but he managed to stay standing.

~_Go, Cloud! Now!~_

Cloud didn't answer; he simply obeyed. With a shriek of rage, he charged her, his weapon held high. He would let Sephiroth finish his plan, no matter what.

Sephiroth muttered a few short words, and his red materia orb sprang to life. It burned viciously, signaling its activation. Sephiroth continued his concentration, his eyes closed, Masamune held in front of him for protection. It was up to Cloud to keep him safe.

Cloud vicious onslaught of attacks sent Jenova reeling backward, trying to defend herself. She flew higher into the air, and sent her tentacles flying at him, a single long claw branching from each of them. They struck Cloud's barrier, filling the air with the sound similar to that of metal against glass. She sent them back at him, again and again, and Cloud tried to block them with his sword. However, a few struck home, and as a fourth tentacle struck his Wall spell, it shattered around him, filling the air with rainbow dust. The tentacle that broke through the spell pierced his shoulder and withdrew. Blood flowed freely from the wound as Cloud yelled out his pain. He clenched his teeth, attempting to keep control of his emotions, fighting to keep his concentration. As Jenova laughed above him, he threw himself into the offensive, launching several ice spells, watching as the cold shards pierced her deformed, fleshy body. He grinned at her painful scream, but prepared himself for her next attack.

Sweat flowed down the sides of Sephiroth face, his features strained by effort. _Just a little longer_, he thought. 

Then it happened. Bright light sparked suddenly in the sky, contrasting the setting sun. A small orb in the sky burned with fiery intensity. Sephiroth continued his chanting, speaking louder, enhancing his concentration. The orb burned brighter and Jenova stopped her assault to glance over at the disturbance. Cloud took this change to attack her with a bolt spell that sent her plummeting to the ground. Jenova looked up at the object in horror before she scanned the area, finally remembering Sephiroth. She saw him, his mouth moving, and she scowled. Then, her frown began to change into a sinister grin.

"You thought you could fool me! I gave you this power! I can take it back!" she screamed.

She tugged at Sephiroth's mind, cautiously at first, then began a full-scaled attack on Sephiroth's mind.

Sephiroth cringed in pain. _~Cloud! Help me! I mustn't lose control now!!~_

Jenova laughed hideously. "You can't win! I will kill you all! I will-"

Her voice was cut off suddenly, her red eyes suddenly wide with shock. And Cloud stood above her. His sword was buried deep in Jenova's backside. Cloud grabbed the hilt with both hands, twisting the blade inside her body before withdrawing it.

Jenova screamed her pain, releasing Sephiroth from her mental attack. In her torture, she looked to the sky again, at the orb that burned ever so brightly. Then Sephiroth's voice filled her ears.

"SUPERNOVA!"

Jenova screamed in terror, but there was no escape. The flaming meteor was not locked on her position. 

~_Cloud! Come here now!~_

Cloud ran to Sephiroth's side, who quickly grabbed him and took to the skies, the blue aura of his own Cure spell surrounding them. The wind whipped past them even quicker than before, for they flew in panic.

The explosion was deafening. Sephiroth's Supernova spell slammed into Jenova, ripping her apart, incinerating her cells one by one. All that was left of her when it was done, was a hole in the ground, and a horrible memory of her piercing scream.

Jenova was no more.

The threat was finally over.

If only someone had been able to witness the two heroes who flew away from the battle in silence, smiles and tears of relief on their faces.

A/N: Was that okay? I hope so.....battle scenes are definitely not my forte. The story is almost over! R&R please!!!!!


	33. Chapter 31: The Curse of Jenova

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Author's Note: Yo Yo Yo!  A good ol' buddy of mine actually helped me crack the case on this one.  I might finish this story in my lifetime! *Throws her arms above her head and dances* Woooooo.   Anwayz, I hope none of this sounds too farfetched...that is definitely not the effect im going for here.  But I also didn't want some cheesy, too good to be true ending, ya know?  As always, read and tell me what you think.  I may need to write multiple endings for this one, but I have a feeling that this idea will be the winner.  Enjoy!

Chapter 31 - The Curse of Jenova

            Cloud felt Sephiroth loosen the grip around his waist as he descended to the ground.  They had quickly returned to the City of the Ancients to soothe the fears of their loved ones as soon as possible.

            Tifa screamed Cloud's name when she saw him being set down onto the cobblestone pathway, and she ran to his, her arms spread for his embrace.  He pulled her close, holding his love tight against his chest.  Tifa began to cry.

            "Is it finally over?" she sputtered through her tears.

            Cloud simply nodded before leaning in for a kiss.

            Sephiroth continued past the couple and found Aeris not far away.  He swooped down towards the ground and, with a flash of golden light, reverted back to his original form.  Salty droplets stained her face as well, betraying her excitement as Sephiroth enveloped her in his arms.

            "I was so worried," she whispered.

            "I know, my dear.  I know."

            "How did you do it?"

            The silver-haired warrior chuckled.  "Cloud was bait, as usual," he snickered.  "A little Supernova did the trick.  Jenova is no more."

            The Cetra smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Sephiroth's lips. "Finally, we can be at peace."

            There was silence among the AVALANCHE members as the two pairs reassured one another.  They knew better than to interfere in this sort of thing.

            But the silence was quickly broken as Tifa began to scream.

            "Cloud!  Cloud!?  Cloud, wake up!"

            The blond warrior's face had gone deathly pale and his eyes were bloodshot, rolling back into his head.  Aeris and Sephiroth ran over to Tifa, who was trying desperately to hold Cloud up on his feet. 

            "What happened?" Sephiroth demanded.

            Tears streamed down her face.  "I don't know.  He just suddenly passed out.  What's going on?"

            Sephiroth took the blond warrior from Tifa and laid him on the ground.  Then, he put two fingers to Cloud's throat.  "His pulse is weak.  He needs medical attention."

            "But what is wrong with him?"

            "I don't know.  Other than a few minor injuries from the fight with Jenova, he should be okay..."Sephiroth trailed off, his silence lingering in the air.  "Oh, no..."

            Aeris' face was a mask of worry.  "What is wrong, Sephiroth?"

            "We killed Jenova..."

            "That was the point!"

            Sephiroth shook his head.  "You don't understand.  Cloud and I need Jenova's cells to live.  It is in our DNA makeup.  Now her cells are dying because her body was destroyed.  It will kill him," he said gravely.  "It will kill me too."

            "NO!" the two girls screamed together.

            Sephiroth shook his head sadly.  "The curse of Jenova continues.  We have the cells of the damn Bactra within us."

            "There has to be some sort of cure!" Tifa snapped.  "We can't just let you die."

            Finally, Vincent stepped forward.  "Aeris cured herself, didn't she?"

            The Cetra's eyes widened suddenly.  "That's it!"

            Sephiroth looked up at her.  "What?"

            The dark gunman looked over at Sephiroth.  "We are going back to where everything started.  We need to go to Nibelheim."

*          *          **        *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            The trip to Nibelheim took far too long.  During the trip, Sephiroth had also slipped into unconsciousness.  He had screamed out his pain before the darkness had claimed him, and the imprint of his voice in the minds of the AVALANCHE members left them with grim hopes for the future.  But they did arrive with both ex-SOLDIERS alive, but in very critical condition.  Cloud's face was turning an awful shade of grey as the Bactra cells in his body broke down one by one.  They didn't have much time.

            "I still don't get why the fuck we had to come back here," Barret complained as he helped Tifa carry Cloud's body.

            "We have to go the old ShinRa mansion and downstairs to Hojo's lab," Vincent replied, assisting Cid with Sephiroth.  

            "The hell?" Cid cursed.

            The group ran as fast as they could toward the abandoned mansion, carrying the fallen warriors first up to the second floor, then down to the basement through the hidden doorway to the basement.  The smell of stale air was almost overpowering as they raced down the dark hallway.

            Inside Hojo's old laboratory were three large glass tubes.  The middle one was broken from many years ago when Zack has forced himself out of it.  Cloud's old tube was still intact, as was the one on the other side of the shattered human test tube.  Shards of glass littered the floor and crunched under AVALANCHE's feet as they carried the men inside.  

            "Put each of them into a tube," Aeris commanded, her voice sharp and demanding.  None of them had ever heard her sound so determined.

            The placed Cloud in his tube from the past and Sephiroth in the other.

            "I hope this thing still works," Aeris hoped aloud as she pressed the buttons on each of the tubes.  To her delight, the tubes began to slowly fill with a thick, green liquid.  Mako surrounded the unconscious warriors, seeping into their skin.

            "Would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on!?" Barret shouted angrily.

            "Yeah!" Yuffie added.  

            "This is where Sephiroth was experimented on while in....Lucrecia's womb," Vincent explained with difficult slowness.  "This is also where Cloud was made a Sephiroth clone and injected with Jenova's cells."

            "If this is where he was injected with goddamn Bactra cells, then why the hell are we here?" Cid asked.  "Wouldn't more Bactra cells just hurt them?"

            "We aren't giving them Bactra cells," Aeris said suddenly.  She held a large needle in her hand, and she plunged it into her arm without a thought.  Blood and tissue filled the tube quickly and it wasn't long before the syringe was full.  "We are giving them Cetra cells."  She grabbed another needle and did the same with it.

            She moved to the tubes, sliding each of the needles into small round holes in the front of each of them.  They were sucked quickly into the machines and the contents of the syringes were loaded into needles that hung inside of the glass.  The machines added a small amount of Mako to the solution before mechanically injecting the mixed substance into both warriors.

            Everyone flinched visibly as the two men began to jerk about violently, as if attacked by a sudden fit of seizures.  Their bodies vibrated with incredible intensity and their faces were a mask of pain and torture.

            "They are dying!" Tifa exclaimed in panic.

            "I believe they are just reacting to the cells and the Mako," Aeris said, attempting to ease the woman's fears, as well as her own.

            Sure enough, within a minute, their bodies began to slow until they were once again still within the glowing, green liquid.

            Red XIII flicked his tail and looked over at the Cetra.  "Now what?"

            "Now we wait...and pray."


	34. Chapter 32: New Beginnings

Author's Note: I can't believe you people thought that Chapter 31 was the end…Are you kidding me? Anyone who left a story like that would be simply evil. I may love to leave cliffhangers…..but I don't go for cliffhanger endings. If you want those, go read Stephen King. *winks* 

Chapter 32 – New Beginnings

During the night, Sephiroth and Cloud frequently went into seizures as their bodies desperately tried to rid themselves of the curse that had been laid upon them. Their limbs twisted in tortured agony as the Cetra cells that now flowed through their veins attempted to rip apart the Bactra traces in their DNA. Their bodies were racked with spasms, their cries of pain muffled by the thick green liquid and the panel of glass. But Aeris and Tifa heard. Unable to leave their lovers' sides, the two women had taken old mattresses from the beds upstairs and attempted to sleep in the basement to keep an eye on the condition of the two warriors. They tried to sleep as much as they could, but the seizures woke them up every time so they could re-experience the panic they felt. It was almost too much to bear.

By the end of the night, as dawn neared, the two girls had given up trying to wipe their tears away. They simply came too fast. Instead, they let them dry on their skin, leaving the flesh under their eyes dry and painful. When the sun shot small rays of light into the sky, Aeris and Tifa's eyes were run dry and red. Their tears had dried up like the stream in a drought. 

But there was hope.

The seizures had stopped. They prayed that it was a good sign.

Morning came and the sound of the other AVALANCHE members' footsteps could be heard above. Every so often, one of them would come down to check up on the condition of Cloud and Sephiroth, and to see if Tifa and Aeris were okay as well. The night had a taken a toll on them. The looked absolutely exhausted. It had been a long week for all of them.

By noon, the condition of the men seemed to be improving. The injuries Cloud had sustained during the battle with Jenova had completely disappeared and neither had had a relapse of seizures. They appeared to be sleeping almost peacefully, the appearance of pain completely gone from their faces. 

Cloud opened his eyes at exactly 1:34 pm.

The look of desperation on his face would remain with Tifa for the rest of her life. His eyes had popped open in an instant; the fear in his eyes bore holes into her soul. 

She screamed Aeris' name, begging her to let him out of the tube.

The Mako flowed out a rush, the thick fluid flowing quickly out the tube in the back to be purified and stored. Tifa pulled open the door, catching Cloud in her arms as he fell from the glass compartment, falling to the floor from the impact. She clung to him like a life raft, her tears suddenly renewed and springing into her eyes. The blond man's eyes were sharp and aware as his mind brought him into full consciousness.

"Tifa," he said softly. "Why are you crying?"

She couldn't answer. All the pain and fear that she had kept bottled up through the whole ordeal flowed out of her in a steady stream. The threat was over, Cloud was back, and she had the time to release her pain. Her warrior sat up slowly, understanding the situation, and cradled the woman in his arms, whispered her name, and comforted her until she fell asleep in his embrace.

When Cloud was sure that Tifa was asleep, he glanced over at Aeris, who stared dutifully into Sephiroth's tube.

"Aeris?" he called softly.

The Cetra jumped, startled by the sudden, although quiet, noise. She turned to look at Cloud, her eyes bloodshot and tired. "Yes, Cloud?"

"I…I don't remember what happened. I remember when we destroyed Jenova, and I remember seeing Tifa, but my mind is blank after that." Cloud glanced around at his surroundings. "Are we in Hojo's laboratory?"

Aeris gave him a weak smile. "I completely forgot. You wouldn't know, would you?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Yes, you are correct. We are in Hojo's laboratory. You passed out just after to returned to the City of the Ancients after your battle. It was because Jenova's cells were still in your body and they were dying after the abomination they came from was destroyed. It was killing you. Sephiroth passed out in the Highwind II on the way here."

"But why here?"

"My cells have the power to fight Jenova's. We put you in that machine over there, but we used my tissue instead of Jenova's. Basically, we did Hojo's 'Sephiroth-clone' experiment, only with a different substance."

Cloud nodded, suddenly understanding. It made perfect sense. However, Sephiroth was still unconscious.

"Why hasn't Sephiroth woken up yet?"

"I assume its because the presence of Jenova's cells in his body is stronger and to a higher degree than yours was." She paused. "He might not be able to rid himself of them. He might not make it."

Cloud glanced down at the woman who slept peacefully in his arms. "Thank you," he said softly. She almost didn't hear it.

"It was the least I could do."

Cloud shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Aeris. I feel so guilty."

Aeris looked at him, confusion in her usually bright eyes. "Why?"

"I couldn't save you. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry."

Aeris smiled warmly. "You did everything you could, Cloud. I do not blame you. What happened to me was my own doing. I knew what was going to happen to me. I don't regret a thing." She leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And neither should you."

The blond warrior smiled at her in thanks. There was no more need for words.

But the silence was abruptly broken.

Aeris snapped her head around to see Sephiroth in his glass chamber. His eyes were wide open, glancing around at an outrageous pace. Bubbles erupted from his mouth suddenly. Then, he placed his palms onto the inside of the glass and pushed. Aeris was just getting to her feet to let him out when the tube shattered, showering glass on the three figures. Tifa awoke with a scream, jerked violently from her sleep.

The glowing green Mako poured from the broken tube onto the floor like water from a burst dam. Sephiroth emerged from the glass chamber unscathed. His eyes were wild with fear as he recognized his surroundings. It brought back too many horrible memories for him to handle in his fragile state.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris screamed. "Snap out of it!"

The silver-haired warrior lowered his renewed Mako gaze to meet hers, and his features instantly softened. All his horrible memories drifted back into the depths of his mind as he focused on her. The he grabbed her shoulders sharply, pulling her body to him in a desperate embrace. She had never realized how much he needed her.

"Aeris..." he whispered softly. "Thank you."

Aeris glanced up at him. "But your strength...you shouldn't have kept such strength."

"I have never been so in tune with my body," Sephiroth mused aloud. "It is amazing. I know exactly what has happened to me. It is almost as if my cells are speaking to me. It must be your influence."

"I don't understand..."

"Your cells could not rid me of my curse. They had to fuse with Jenova's in order to survive. The cursed cells give me the power to live, and your cells keep the cursed cells alive. I now have both the powers of the Cetra and the Bactra," he whispered. "You have saved me again."

He kissed her softly to indicate his thanks. "I love you."

Aeris smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
